Todo un año contigo
by just a teen
Summary: Usagi tiene que vivir con Mamoru todo un año.Ellos estan tomando un descanso de su relacion y deciden que esta bien salir con otra gente,Usagi lo esta tomando bien pero Mamoru,oh el es otra historia. Bastantes celos de Mamoru para Usagi.NUEVO CAPITULO!
1. prologo

**Chapter 1: prologo**

Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenece Sailor moon

Todoun año contigo

Prólogo

Pensamientos de Usagi …

Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo.

A veces me siento tan sola, y pienso que a lo mejor no era tan importante como me dijieron.

Pero me acuerdo de todos los que me aman, especialmente mis amigos.

Me gustaria aceptar la propocicion de matrimonio que me hicieron, pero no puedo. todavia lo amo.

No deveria!, ¿porque? Bueno eso es facil de responder el me lastimo como nadie lo hizo antes. Me lastimo tanto que el dolor todavia se encuentra en mi corazón.

Me prometi a mi misma que lo dejaria ir. Erick me dijo que tambien deveria odiar a mis amigos, ¿odiar? No yo no puedo odiarlos.

¿Amigos?, ya no lo son porque perdi comunicacion hace tiempo.

Ahora estoy en otro lugar y adoro este lugar.

Hasta ahora no entiendo porque me engañaron; a lo major por eso cambie; a lo major por eso me mude...

Como me pidieron que traduciera este fic que escrivi primero en ingles,aqui esta espero sus reviews no quiero sonar mala pero si no ahy reviews para este fic ,solo se quedara esta parte .? no lo tomen a mal porfavor.

PD. Meri segui tu consejo.


	2. capitulo uno

**Chapter 2: capitulo uno**

Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenece Sailor Moon.

Tengo algo que decir los siguientes capitulos van hacer recuerdos.

Todo un año contigo  
Capitulo uno

*recuerdo*

El día estaba soliado en Tokyo, capital de Japon.

Dentro de la gente se encontraba un chica única con un estilo de peinar chistoso; que por alguna razón combinaba con su belleza perfectamente.

Hoy dia tenia un día libre y podia ir a donde ella queria, asi que sin pensarlo se dirijio directamente a la casa de su novio. La felicidad reinaba el petit cuerpo de la muchacha y nada le podria quitar eso. Paso por el arcade y llego al departamento, abrio la puerta con su llave.

No vio a nadie asi que fue al sofa y se quedo dormida. Se desperto cuando escucho que alguien trataba de abrir la puerta

"Hola Mamo-chan."

Estaba en lo cierto, Mamoru estaba ahi viniendo de su universidad para tomar su almuerzo.

"Hola Usako, ¿Qué haces aqui?"

"¿Qué crees?," Usagi respondio coquetamente.

Mamoru se acerco a ella y la agarro por las caderas.

"¿esperando por mi ?" el pregunto.

"Tienes que preguntar"

Se comenzaron a besar cuando el telefono comenzo a sonar.

"contesta el telefono."

"no, deja que la contestadora haga su trabajo ," el dijo comenzando a besarla otra vez.

La contestadora respondio, "en este momento no me encuentro ,porfavor deja un mensaje beep..."

"hola Mamoru, soy yo Mayela. Que mal que ayer no nos podimos ver ,pero despues de todo es tu culpa. Tu me dijiste que ivas a romper con tu noviecita. Si quieres puedes venir ohydia a mi casa para para la respuesta beep.."

Usagi no lo podia creer.

Continuara...

Bueno este es el primer capitulo,si encuentro que a la gente le gusta mañana voy a bajar el otro capitulo.


	3. Capitulo dos

**Chapter 3: Capitulo dos**

Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenece Sailor moon

Todo una año contigo

Capítulo dos

Usagi estaba desesperada,

no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar .

Era ridiculo,

es ridiculo.

Apenas el terminaba de besarla y esta chica lo llamó para recordarle que

¿rompiera con ella?

Esto no tiene sentido,

y si Mamoru no abria su boca y decia algo ella juraba que iva a gritar.

" ¿Qué fue eso Mamo-chan? o mejor dicho ¿quíen?" pregunto asustada de la respuesta.

" Usako, tenemos que hablar."

"Esta bien. comienza, " dijo con un pequeño sarcasmo en su voz.

Mamoru suspiro, " yo quiero tomar un tiempo libre de nuestra relacion."

" Qu-Qué quieres decir?"

" Que a lo mejor esto esta mal."

" ¿Qué esta mal ?" pregunto inocentemente.

" nosotros. Tu y yo junto."

" ¿QUE?"

" Usako, mirame, solo piensalo. ¿Realmente piensas que si nunca hubiéramos sido Serenity o Endymion en el pasado nosotros nos huvieramos enamorado? No creo en el destino."

" entonces estas diciéndome que quieres tomar un descanso de esta relacion para asi descubrir si soy la indicada?

" algo asi."

" Lo siento Mamo-chan pero no me gusta esa ' idea.' Si quieres tomar un 'descanso' de nuestra relacion, me tendre que ir."

" ¿estas loca?,"pregunto"no es para tanto" .

Mamoru estaba en estando seguro de lo que havia hecho y tampoco encontraba la razon,pero al mismo tiempo, él realmente añoraba ese descanso.

En su universidad todos hablaban y lo molestaban sobre su novia puberta.

ya no podia soportarlo.

" mi padre consiguió un nuevo trabajo. Iba a permanecer aquí porque ellos confían en ti y todo pero ahora... no quiero poner ningúna presion en ti" ella misma se corto, "lo entiendo," ella dijo comprensivamente.

" espera!, yo creo que podemos seguir siendo amigos. Te has convertido en una persona realmente importante en mi vida y no es justo. ¿ No es tu ultimo año en tu colegio? Es apenas un año... "

Usagi estaba aliviada; ella pensó que este 'descanso' con Mamoru iba a arruniar todo, pero esta vez se equivoco .

Por otra parte, Mamoru no estava demasiado seguro sobre las palabras que acavaba de soltar, pero tampoco queria que Usagi se fuera.

" sabes que si permanezco aqui, Shingo tendra que permanecer también. Ya sabes, para la ' seguridad '."

" o.k, pero... "

Usagi lo cortó rápidamente, " no te preocupes por el dinero. Mis padres te enviarán el dinero y iriamos con nuestros padres para Navidad y el resto de vacaciones. me harías este favor?" ella pidió con su mejor puchero de perrito.

" seguro,"- respondio con inseguridad- "hemos salído por 3 años y de hecho estoy Feliz que tus padres confíen en mi," dijo un poco sorprendido.

" Pero ¿qué quieres?, has conocido a mi padre desde hace ya un buen tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Te solia odiar porque mi padre hablaba siempre de 'que tan bueno eras '. Todavia recuerdo esos tiempos solia odiar eso, " dijo con una sonrisa en su cara mientras se reía.

Entonces ella se puso más seria.

" Gracias Mamo-chan. Eres el mejor ex-novio que cualquiera podría tener."

Ella le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de preguntar algo mas,

" Mamo-chan, tengo una pregunta más."

"¿sí?"

"¿me engañaste ?"

Mamoru no supo que responder. Sí, , Él era culpable de tal pecado, pero la misma situacion era estúés de todo él estaba borracho y no sabia lo que hacía. Haber hay que analizar esto, si le decia la verdad a Usagi, ella no desearía quedarse con él y eso

arruinaría todo.

Para que mentirse a si mismo. El la ama, sí, pero también necesita un tiempo para estar solo. Mamoru esta cansado de ser la broma entre sus amigos de la Universidad por salir

con una muchacha de 17 años mientras que él acababa de cumplir 21.

" por supuesto que no te engañé " mentío, " desde la semana pasada e coqueteado con otras muchachas porque deseo este tiempo a solas, pero nunca te engañé."

_Oh gran mentira que después lo llevara a sufrir._

Usagi sonrió en alivio. Ella ama ese hombre pero si él necesita su tiempo libre. El tendría su tiempo libre, y ella definiría sus sentimientos también. No sabía porqué, pero ella sentía que a veces su amor por él se iva. Aveces deseaba salir a una cita,deseaba estar libre otra vez y ésta era la oportunidad perfecta.

" Cuando te vas a mudar?" él pregunto.

" una semana antes que la escuela comienze."

"¿sabes? Que bien que este departamento tiene tres cuartos."

" Si, ¿sabes qué Mamo-chan? Me gusta este descanso que estamos tomando."

" ¿porqué?"

él pregunto, no contando con esta clase de reacción de ella.

" bueno, te entiendo, aveces me siento de la misma manera y ahora que somos amigos nosotros podemos hablar de todo. ¿No lo crees?"

" ¿amigos?"

" sí, los mejores, como Motoki y yo."

Mamoru no lo creia. Él pensó que Usagi iva a llorar y odiar a cada muchacha con las que el saldria en este descanso. Pero en lugar se encontró que ella estaba feliz,y de hecho ya estaban hablando de la gente con la que deberian tuvo que admitir que estaba totalmente celoso cuando Motoki apareció en la conversación, recordó cuando Usagi tenia 14 y coqueteaba con él

"... te sigue gustando Motoki?"

" seguro . ¿Cómo no me puede gustar Motoki? El es tan lindo, como mi hermano mayor"

ella dijo. Cuando Usagi termino de hablar fue como si el peso del mundo se quitara de la espalda de Mamoru, entonces ella dijo

" ¿te conte sobre Seiya?"

" no, " él dijo curiosamente.

" Oh, bueno te lo diré algún día."- dijo,para despues poner su dedo en su boca y soltar otras palabras "Ahora recuerdo que estabas saliendo con Rei antes de que fueramos pareja, " empezo a hablar feliz y comenzó a hablar como si su vida dependiera de eso, pero Mamoru no escuchaba. Él estaba ocupado pensando qué sucedía. Algo no estaba le estaba dando consejos de con quien el deveria salir.

' ESPERA!

'¿Quién es Seiya?' él pensó.

" Mamo-chan! ¿Me estas escuchando? "

"sí!

" bien me tengo que ir. Adiós."

Le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

' extraño,parece como si no le importara ' el penso.

No era eso lo que el queria que Usagi lo dejara y que fuera madura al respecto.  
Es extraño, ¿no lo creen?, muchas veces cuando nosotros deseamos algo y nos lo dan,tratamos de busacar que hay de malo,pero muy dentro de nosotros sabemos que nada esta mal.

Continuara...


	4. Capitulo tres

**Chapter 4: Capitulo tres**

Capitulo tres

Usagi havia salido del apartamento de Mamoru y justo iba al Crown Center, con nada que hacer. Ahora ella tendría que planear qué haria con su tiempo libre. Ella era feliz porque se sentía libre como un pájaro.

" hey Usa, esperame, " grito Rei.

" hey Rei,Qué ahy de nuevo?"

" no mucho, Y tu a donde vas?" ella pregunto " Pense que irias corriendo donde Mamoru."

"bueno, hemos roto."

" QUÉ?"

"no roto, roto pero estamos en un "descanso"

"que?, y tu estas aca tan tranquila", ella dijo sorprendida.

" No se Rei, me gusta la decision".

" De qué hablas? No pareces tu." Rei dijo algo confundida. " vamos a sentarnos, así no me desmayare , esto es nuevo para mí, sabes?"

Usagui le explico todo y entraron al Crow center

" él necesita su tiempo libre para aclarar sus sentimientos"

" espera, No te vaz a mudar este año con el por la escuela?"

" Sip, él dijo que estaba bien."

" hey Usa, vaz hacer algo el viernes en la noche ?" Motoki pregunto interrumpiendo la conversación.

" quizás, " ella contestó y Motoki volvió a tomar órdenes.

" en donde estábamos?" Rei pregunto, impaciente por hablar sobre el famoso "descanso" que Usagi y Mamoru estan tomando.

" él dijo que él me dejaría permanecer con él y que el "descanso" no importava. No crees que es lindo?"

Motoki vuelve para entregar la orden de Rei

Rei toma un poco de su café y dice " entonces a ti te gusta este descanso,verdad?"

" sí, tengo que aceptarlo. Necesitamos este "descanso" , creeme."

" nosotros?"

" sí, nosotros. Es tan confuso . A menudo me pregunto si yo como Usagi amo a Mamo-chan, no yo como la princesa Serenity amando al príncipe Endymion. Lo que quiero decir es si yo realmente amo a Mamoru o no?

" por supuesto que si, cabeza de chorlito " Rei dijo terminando su café y sandwich

" Rei, en serio."

" Ten cuidado Usagi lo puedes perder en este tan famoso 'descanso'."

" si realmente nos amamos, terminaremos juntos. No te preocupes, solamente queremos estar seguros"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mamoru tomaba un baño caliente para así relajarse,sabía que aún amaba a Usagui, pero habia un pequeño problema. Mamoru se habia cansado de su acto infantil, a veces ella podría actuar tontamente. La parte más embarazosa era cuando estaban en una cita en el parque y uno de sus amigos aparecia y Usagui comía como un cerdo o lloraba como un bebe.

Eso no acavaba allí; ella se presentava como su prometida , y eso lo hacia ver como un pervertido, comprometiendose con una niña de 17 años. Éso no era todo, lo peor de todo, era cuando llegaba a la universidad y todos lo miravan como un monstruo. Asi que con todo eso en la cabeza, él creia no! necesitaba este descanso para aclarar todo.

Las tres ultimas semanas fueron confusas, todo era raro ¿Qué sucedio con su Usako? Ella simplemente ya no era la misma. Estando sin él, parece que estuviera mas segura de si misma. Desde que rompio con ella,hace tres semanas, él nunca la había visto comer como un cerdo o llorar como bebé y asi una nueva pregunta vino a su mente, ¿A lo mejor era él quien estaba mal en la relacion?

Él estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos ya que no escucho a alguien tocar la puerta de su apartamento.

Usagui se encontraba entrando al apartamento con su llave cargando unas cajas en sus brazos. Hoy era el día que ella comenzaba a moverse al apartamento, primero iba a mover toda las cosas de su hermano. Mamoru le dijo que le iba ayudar pero parecia que no estaba.

"eso es extraño; se supone que el deveria esta aquí."- Usagi penso para despues comenzar a buscarlo.

"Mamo - Chan! estoy aquí, ¿donde estas?"- grito Usagi

Mamoru al oír Usagui gritar se acordo que ella se iba a movere ese mismo día. Así que el se paro y iba a agarrar su toalla cuando alguien inesperada abrio la puerta. Era Usagui que se olvidó de que la puerta que ella abriá era la puerta del baño y se dio una pequeña sorpresa.

" Mamo- Chan. Oh Dios mio!"- dijo Usagi cerrando rapidamente la puerta

" Lo siento"- volvio a gritar, sintiendose avergonzada.

Mamoru tomó una toalla y fue a hablar con ella

" No te preocupes Usako. Fue mi culpa"- dijo Mamoru tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

Mamoru se estava retirando para cambiarse cuando

" espera..."- dijo Usagi espererando por la repuesta

" ¿Que?"- Mamoru pregunto creyendo que Usagi iba a preguntar para volver

"creo que debemos parar de usar nuestros apodos. Lo que pasa es que, mira que extraño es llamarte Mamo-Chan cuando acabo de verte desnudo. Asi...que.. ¿Comó te llamo?"- dijo Usagi sorprendiendo a Mamoru

" supongo que Mamoru esta bien, Usak... lo siento, Usagui."- contesto confundido

" no te preocupes es raro y dificil."

"disculpa por no estar listo para ayudarte"- dijo Mamoru disculpandose

" está bien. Luke me está ayudando."- Usagi dijo tranquilamente, ensendiendo los celos de Mamoru

"¿QUIEN?" - pregunto Mamoru celosamente

"un amigo."- respondio inocentemente

"desde cuando empezaste a tener 'amigos'?"

"oh Mamoru no seas ridiculo. Tenia amigos antes de que fueramos pareja"

Un individuo magníficamente guapo aparece repentinamente en la puerta. Él tiene ojos verdes y pelo corto rubio. Él era medio alto con una sonrisa atractiva.

"ehy Usa , en donde pongo…."- corto su pregunta al momento de ver la cara no tan amigable de Mamoru. Puso la caja en el piso -"lo siento señor "- dijo ofreciendo su mano.

"oh, se me olvido, Luke el es mi tutor por el año"- dijo Usagi para presentarlos

" ah, él es el ex."

"sip"- dijo Usagi

Mamoru estaba en silencio mirando directamente a la cara de Luke. Se dio cuenta que a el no le gustaba Luke y que de hecho era feo y que él nunca, nunca podría tener una cita con Usagui.

Yeap, él parecia un novio celoso.

" que gusto conocerlo"- Luke dijo, ofreciendo la mano otra vez, pero Mamoru no la resibio.

"Aja, mejor me voy a cambiar. Usagui te quedas con tu amigo."- dijo Mamoru retirandose.

"O.K.!"

Mamoru se fue a cambiar, mientras una pregunta le venia a su mente, ¿porque esta tan feliz cuando me voy?

"disculpa, que el sea tan descortés contigo."

"no te preocupe, ehy, ¿comó que el es muy viejo para ti?"- Luke pregunto inocentemente

" Para decirte la verdad lo es, pero lo tienes que comprender, yo no soy tan madura tampoco"

"de modo que ese fue el problema entre ustedes dos."

" en parte"

"como sea, cambiando de tema, estas lista para salir otra vez?"- pregunto Luke

Continúara...

Capitulo cinco, como les gusto? Bien? mal? Diganme a mi e-mail nos vemos.


	5. Capitulo cuatro

**Chapter 5: Capitulo cuatro**

Un año entero contigo

capítulo cuatro.

"como sea, cambiando de tema, estas lista para salir otra vez?"- pregunto Luke, mirando a los ojos de Usagi.

"Claro, pero como amigos."-Usagi respondio

"O.K., dejame conseguir mis conexiones y antes del fin de semana vaz a tener una cita"- respondio alegramente Luke.

Mamoru entra a la sala ya que se havia terminado de vestir.

"espero no interrumpir 'algo'"- Mamoru dijo enfatizando,la palabra 'algo'

" nop."- Usagi respondio.

Ahora si, a Mamoru se le veia la cólera en su cara. Él nunca lo aceptaria pero él estava celoso. Celoso de ese tal Lucas y la relacion que mantenia él con su Usagi.

"Mamoru, necesito preguntarte algo"- Usagi dijo acercandose a él.

"habla".- Mamroru respondio mirando a Luke con una cara de pocos amigos.

"me vas a poner toque de queda?"- Usagi pregunto inocentemente.

" Me olvidé sobre eso, creo que tendré que hablar con tus padres."- respondio Mamoru.

"O.k."- respondio Usagi desanimada "no esperava por esa respuesta"- termino

"lo siento Usa, bueno me tengo que ir"- dijo Luke parandose del sofa donde estava sentada.

"gracias por ayudarme"- Usagui dijo agradeciendole con un casto beso en la mejilla.

Cuando Mamoru vio eso su cara se volvio de azul a purpura. Como Usagui tenia el atrevimiento de besarlo en la mejilla y desde cuando Lucas comenzó a llamarla Usa. Él no tenía ese derecho, o sí?

"no te preocupes, adiós Mamoru-sama" - se despidio educadamente de Mamoru.

" adios Luke-kum"- dijo Mamoru secamente

Cuando Lucas se fué, Mamoru empezo con sus preguntas.

"primero, quién es él? Porqué yo no lo conosco? Y desde cuándo lo conoces?"

"ya te dije. él es mi amigo desde cuando estava en pañales."- Usagi respondio, empezando a recojer unas cosas del departamento.

" ahora Usagui, no me mientas"- dijo Mamoru con un tono melancolico,ezperando lo peor.

"entonces que quieres que te diga?, que en el momento que TU rompiste conmigo, corri a los brazos de Luke y ahora el es mi novio"- dijo Usagi, burlandose de Mamoru.

"Lo admites"- respondio Mamoru con tono mas melodramatico.

"Mamorü! Estoy siendo sarcástica. Quieres saber porqué tu no lo conoces?."

"claro"

"Cuando te invitava a una de mis fiestas. Cuál era tu respuesta?"- dijo Usagi crusando sus brazos

"bueno..."- Mamoru no respondio porque el sabia la repesta. La verdad es que el nunca se intereso por conocer a los amigos de Usagi

"ves, si no lo conoces, es tu culpa"

Mamoru se sorprendio; ella nunca le havia respondido así .

"esta bien, tiene razón."- dijo perdiendo el duelo de palabras.

"bueno ya no importa, me tengo que ir"- dijo Usagi agarrando su chaqueta y retirandose del departamento.

"claro,claro, adios. Dejame aquí 'solo'."

Usagui sabía que él estava celoso, pero después de todo él fue el que quizo este descanso y ella se iva a diverter.

*Dos semanas despues*

"bueno ya acavamos"- Usagi dijo podiendo una caja en el piso.

"ehy, Usa - baka, tengo hambre."- Samy dijo

"O.K., entonces , vamos al arcade a comer algo".

*En el arcade*

"ehy, Andrew, Qué ahy de nuevo?"- Usagi saludo a Andrew.

"nada, solo que cosas entre Leika y Yo no van muy bien"- dijo Andrew,para despues soltar un suspiro.

"Que pena, pero estoy segura que saldran de esto"- Usagi dijo con una sorisa de oreja a oreja, intentando dar esperanzas a Andrew. "gracias, bueno, Qué van a ordenar?- Andrew pregunto sacando una libretita para apuntar la orden.

"dame un jugo, no tengo habre"- Usagi dijo

"O.K., Tu que quieres Sammy?"- Andrew dijo mirando a Samy

" hamburguesa y una gaseosa."

" no me demoro"- Andrew dijo retirandose y dejando a Usagi y Samy solos.

" Usagui-Sempai... " - Samy no pudo acabar porque fue cortado por Usagi.

"QUE? Nunca has utilizado ese nombre conmigo, tienes fiebre? Estas enfermo"- Usagi lo interrumpio tratando de animarlo.

" oh se olvidalo !"- dijo Samy actuando molesto.

" no, lo siento, QUE?"

" Lo que pasa es que...no se como decirtelo..."

"vamos, que no te de pena, soy yo tu Usagi- Baka".

"estoypreocupadodevivirsolo"- Samy dijo rapidamente.

" ohh, no te preocupes Sammy, ven aquí a darme un abrazo,"- Usagi se corto para verlo a los ojos y se dio cuenta que no estava diciendo toda la verdad- " espérate no me estás diciendo toda la verdad?. Sammy, cuentame.

" esta bien! Te diré pero no te rías de mí, lo prometes?"- Samy respondio al verse descubierto

Usagui: seguro.

En el parquet, en la noche...

Andrew caminaba con Leika agarrados de la mano.

"Andrew, necesito hablar contigo."- Leika paro,para verlo directamente a los ojos.

" Qué pasa?"- Andrew pregunto sabiendo que algo andava mal.

"sabes que por los ultimos meses pasados las cosas no van bien con nosotros y mi trabajo me ofreció un gran trabajo y deseo tomarlo."

" Y...".

" Tengo que trasladarme a Inglaterra."- dijo Leika bajando su mirada.

" qué? me estas diciéndo que tu trabajo es más importante que nosotros?"

" Andrew, quiero tomar este trabajo. Entiende por favor."

"lo siento, no puedo,creo que lo mejor es que rompamos"

"trata de entenderme"

"lo siento Leika, no puedo"- dijo Andrew para despues irse rapidamente del parque dejando a Leika atras.

Era raro como en sus pensamientos recordo lo que Usagi le dijo en la tarde pero ella se havia equivocado. Era extraño cómo ultimamente Usagui estaba en sus pensamientos.

Continuara...

Hola: Esto va ha todos los que han preguntado si este fic va hacer Usagi/Mamoru. La verdad es que no se al principio pense que si pero ahora pienso hacer dos finales. Disculpen por la demora,si me demore no fueron por la falta de review al contrario gracias por todos. La razon de la demora fue que tuve un projecto que presenter y una prueva que tomar. Lo siento. Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	6. Capitulo cinco

**Chapter 6: Capitulo Cinco**

Antes que comienze

eso significa pensamientos de Mamoru

'' y eso significa la persona (en este caso Mamoru) respondiendo al pensamiento

**Todo un año contigo**

**por: just a teem**

¿Porque?

¿Porque?

¿Porque?

era en lo unico que Mamoru podia pensar.

'¿porque esta tomando este descanso tan bien?' - penso Mamoru.

porque no te ama- sus pensamientos lo traicionaron

'no digas tonterias, ella me ama'- Mamoru se respondio a si mismo.

¿seguro?

'si!'

esperate un rato, ¿no eras tu el que queria este 'descanso'?

'si!'

entonces,deja que Usagi se divierta

'NO!'

¿PORQUE?

'bueno...'

a ya se!, seguro no quieres que se burlen de ella

'si! eso es!'

entonces...no estas celoso

'NO!'

¿en serio? entonces, respondeme algo ¿porqué estas viendo dibujitos en un sabado por la tarde?

'ok...'

'...a lo mejor estoy un poco celoso'

¿a lo mejor? si existiera una conexión entre tu peso y tus celos, tú estarias pesando mas de una tonelada

'oh...ya callate y dejame enpaz'

creo que es mi deber recordarte algo

'que quieres'

¿no te estas olvidando de algo?

'NO!'

¿seguro?

'si y ahora dejame enpaz'

Mamoru iva a tomar una siesta para asi poder aclarar su mente,pero cuando ya estava por cerrar sus ojos una voz de mujer lo desperto.

"Mamoru! ya estoy aqui!" Usagi grito muy alegre.

"Oh no!"- se dijo para si mismo,Mamoru

te lo dije

'ya callate!'

"hola Usagi"- dijo Mamoru ayudandole con unas maletas.

"konichiwa Mamoru"- Usagi lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla. "¿sabes? no puedo creer que vamos a vivir juntos y nisiquiera estamos casados!"

"no se olviden de mi"- Samy aparecio en la puerta cargando maletas que parecian de Usagi.

"¿de que hablas Samy?, si yo soy como tu hermano mayor"- Mamoru respondio.

"mas como mi es- cuñado"- Samy respondio entre dientes.

"¿Qué dijiste?"- respondio Mamoru

"me escuchaste" - respondio entre dientes para despues cambiar la respueta en...

"nada, hermanito"- le dijo sarcasticamente.

"Samy, hasme un favor y pon esas maletas en mi cuarto porfavor"- dijo Usagi para sacarlo del cuarto.

"claro"

"¿entonces?¿Qué esperas?"

"oh, ya veo, quieren quedarse 'solos' y pues yo los estorvo, viendo que asi es el caso me voy"- Samy respondio y se fue como un rayo se va del cielo.

Cuando Samy se retiro, Usagi comezo a hablar

"me puedo sentar ¿verdad?"

"claro,despues de todo estas como en tu casa,¿no lo crees?"

"gracias,pero la razon de la que te quiero hablar es mi hermano Samy"

"te escucho"

"Lo que pasa es que Samy esta preocupado,porque cree que no es normal que nuestro padres no dejen aqui solos, asi que si actua mas raro de lo normal te pediria que me lo dijieras"

"claro"

"o, se me olvidava tengo una fiesta este viernes y pues te queria pedir que no hicieras ninguna cita, porfavor"- Usagi dijo poniendo su mejor puchero sabiendo que Mamoru no se le podia resistir.

se fuerte!

'pero,mira su cara'

se hombre!

'no puedo!'

"claro!"- respondio Mamoru despues de un largo silencio.

"GRACIAS!"- Usagi respondio con emocion.

y otra vez el famoso

¿porque?

ocupo la mente de Mamoru.

no me vengas a llorar

'pero...'

no lo quiero escuchar

'p...'

NO!

*el primer dia de escuela de Usagi*

Usagi recien se encontraba entrando a la esuela Secundaria 'Juban high school', este seria su ultimo año y como todo alumno de ultimo año de secundaria Usagi se sentia feliz aparte de que sus padre no estavan; ella tambien estava libre.

La niña que todos vieron crecer se havia convertido en todo una belleza con ojos azules como el mar, cabellos sedosos como la seda y dorados como los rayos del Sol.

"Usa, esperate!"- una voz se escucho llamarla y provenia del pasadiso.

Usagi volteo para asi encontrarse con su mejor amigo Luke.

"hola Luke, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

"la noticia ya a sido dicha"

"¿noticia?"- Usagi pregunto un poco nerviosa por la respuesta.

"si! recuerda, la 'noticia'"

"¿qué noticia?"

"que estas sin novio. Yo ya e dicho a algunos de mis amigos y quieren una cita

contigo. ¿sabias que eres popular,verdad?"

"yo p..." - Usagi no pudo acabar,ya que fue interrumpida.

"ehy, Usa nos vemos el viernes"- un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes dijo.

"claro Anthony. Como te estaba diciendo..."- fue cortada otra vez por una de sus amigas.

"ehy Usa!"- una chica de tez morena y ojos verdes la saludo alegremente.

"hola kendall. Como te estava diciendo, yo no soy popular solamente tengo bastantes amigos"

"aja, y por eso todas las chicas del equipo de porristas hablan contigo"

"ok, lo acepto a lo mejor tengo mi 'famita' pero no ahy nada malo en eso. Ademas tu no te quedas atras ya que tienes a todas las chicas de esta escuela a tus pies, ¿sabes? formariamos una pareja ideal"

Al esuchar el comentario Luke solamente empezo a reir para despues ser continuado por Usagi. La idea de estos dos juntos como pareja no tenia sentido; ellos son como hermano y hermana. Realmente, ¿podria pasar algo entre ellos dos,mas que amistad?

"bueno, ¿Qué te toca?"- Usagi pregunto

"calculo"

"¿cón?"

"Cogan"

"genial! la tenemos juntos, vamos no quiero estar tarde"

*en la clase*

"no llege tarde! ¿sabes lo que significa? significa que estoy temprano y que siempre llegare temprano a mis clases, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" - dijo Usagi haciendo su danza de triunfo.

"el hecho que hayas llegado temprano por un día no quiere decir nada"- Luke dijo empezando a fastidiar a Usagi para asi bajarla de sus nueves.

"callate,¿quieres? que nadie te a preguntado"

La campana estava apunto de tocar asi que mas de sus amigos empezaron a entrar a la clase.

"hola Usagi"- una voz ya conocida por ella la saludo.

"Molly!, finalmente una clase juntas"

"lo se! hola Luke"

"¿Qué ahy? oye, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de bienvenida de Mark?"- pregunto Luke para hacer conversacion.

"no me lo perderia por nada del mundo"

"genial, ahora todos los del grupo vamos a estar junto, solamente tengo que decirles a las chicas"- Usagi se animó al escuhar las noticias.

"¿Quiénes son las 'chicas' de las que hablaste?"- un chico de ojos caramelos y cabellos marrones dijo al escuchar lo ultimo que menciono Usagi.

"Raye, Ami, Minako y Makoto"

" para tu coche Usa! ellas no estan invitadas"- el chico respondio

"pero Mark, ¿porqué? si son buena gente"

"bueno, Minako es medio rara"

"Usa lo siento,pero voy a tener que apoyar a este chico. Ella siempre me esta siguiendo con esa chica Makoto"- Luke dijo recordando como ayer cuando estava besando a su cita se aparecio Minako y mojo la camisa de la pobre chica.

"Amy esta bien, pero no creo que le guste la fiesta, y respondeme una cosa ¿quien es Raye?

"bueno, va a una escuela privada ¿cúal es el nombre?... ya se me olvido..."

"no quiero a niguna creida en mi fiesta"

"¿Raye? ¿creidada? para nada, mira..."

No pudo acabar ya que no encontraba ninguna buena cualidad para ella ya que al final siempre su temperamento salia a verse.

Usagi suspiro y se vio derrotada, pero ahora...

...¿cómo le iva a dar la noticia a sus cuatro mejores amigas?

"esta bien! PERO NO VOY A COMER CON USTEDES HOY." "les tengo que dar la noticia a las chicas" - dijo resignandose a su muerte.

"por mi no tengo problemas"- respondio de inmediato Luke para asi molestarla.

"por mi tampoco" - Usagi cruzo sus manos

"no! otra pelea mas"- Molly suspiro

"esos son mis chicos"- dijo Mark acostumbrado a las peleas de ellos.

continuara...


	7. Capitulo seis

**Chapter 7: Capitulo Seis**

**Todo****un año contigo**

**Por: just a teem ó Ingrid**

'¿Cómo?'

'¿Cómo?'

"¿Cómo les voy a decir a las chicas?"

Usagi se encontraba sentada en el pasto rescostada a un arbol mientras esperaba a sus amigas para darles la 'noticia'.

"¿cómo nos vas a decir que?, Usa- chan" una dulce voz que pertenecia a una chica de ojos azules dijo.

"¿yo? ¿algo?" respondio nerviosa

"¿quíen nos tiene que decir algo?" dos voces mas se escucharon

Minako y Makoto venian campantemente desde sus aulas.

"como sea, ¿escucharon sobre la fiesta de Mark?" Minako dijo poniendo a Usagi mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

"si! , pero no creo ir" Amy respondio

"te invitaron!" Makoto dijo animada mientras Usagi se quedaba callada.

"si" "¿qué no las invitaron a ustedes?" Amy dijo tranquilamente

"claro que si!..." comenzo Minako dansando de lado a lado

"no delires Minako, que no estamos invitadas" Makoto dijo cruzando sus brazos y pensando en lo ultimo que hizo Minako a la cita de Luke.

" no alucino Makoto….." dijo acercandose a ella " lo que pasa es que Usagi tiene nuestras invitaciones y nos la va a dar" termino, estirando su mano a la cara de Usa.

"Usagi" comenzo "¿la invitacion?"

"no la tengo" Usagi dijo mas en un suspiro que hablando.

La escena en la que se encontraba Usagi y Minako se podia comparer con el miau de un gato al rugido de un León.

"¿qué? ¿no te escuche?"

Usagi limpio su garganta y lo dijo

"no la tengo"

"¿lo perdistes?"

"no"

"lo olvidaste"

"no"

"¿los vistes por la mañana?"

"si"

Mientras que Minako aumentaba las preguntas, Usagi seguia retrocediendo hasta que choco con un arbol.

"¿te la dieron?" – la pregunta de la verdad

"no"

"¿porqué?"

"mj,mj… ellos cough no cough tequiereninvitar cough"- diciendolo rapidamente ( a los que no entienden es no te quiern invitar)

"¿qué? !" Minako estallo en un chorro de lagrimas ( asi como en el anime) " pero ¿porqué?"

"bueno, por lo que le hiciste a cough 'Dios mi garganta' cough alacitadeluke" ( a la cita de luke)

"lo sabía Minako" Makoto dijo poniendo y cruzando sus brazos detras de su cabeza " bueno, que se le va hacer, tendremos que preparer otros planes"

'Dios la parte dificil viene' pensó Usagi

" veran, a mi me invitaron" Usagi dijo muy pero muy bajo, pero Minko la oyó.

"¿cómo? No vas a ir ¿verdad?"

"Si, Minako –chan si voy a ir"

"oh, bueno" – dejo escapar en un suspiro, Makoto; mientras Amy segui leyendo su libro.

" lo siento chicas, en verdad lo siento"

"no Usa, esta bien, entendemos" – dijo Minako

"gracias! Son las mejores" – sonrio Usagi a la comprension de sus amigas

_Si! Havia una fiesta…_

_Si! Todo el mundo iva a ir….._

_Si! Usagi estaba invitada….._

_Si! Ella no!_

_Era justo que Usagi se divirtiera con sus viejos amigos ¿verdad?_

_Era justo que se divirtiera sin ellas ¿verdad?_

Con esos pensamientos las chicas regresaron a sus salone.

_Este__año ninguna de las tres tenia una clase con Usagi_


	8. Capitulo siete

**Todo un año contigo**

**Por Ingrid o Just a teem**

**Capítulo ****Siete**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Viernes. Noche de fiesta para todos los muchachos de secundaria y Usagi como toda estudiante que era no se lo perdería. Esta noche se divertiría junto con sus amigos de infancia. Desde que las sailor scouts aparecieron ella ya no tuvo tiempo para ellos y como todo eso había quedado atrás, era tiempo de abrirle la puerta de su amistad a su amigos olvidados.

"Mamoru! Necesito tu ayuda" Usagi gritó, sacando un conjunto y un vestido color negro.

El conjunto era compuesto de un jean color negro a las caderas y un polo pegado verde chillon con mangas cortas y un escote muy generoso,pero no vulgar. El vestido era juvenil y sport, El color principal era negro pero la parte del cuello y la cadera tenia franjas de color turkesa. El vestido llegaba hasta la entre pierna de Usagi y en la parte de arriba tenía un cierre que permitía a la dueña medir el tipo de escote que quería.

"si Usagi ¿qué deseas?"

Mamoru no tardo ni un segundo en responder y todavía lo hizo con gentileza. Cuando estaban de novios solo para que Mamoru le respondiera una llamada se tardaba un día contado. Oh esos días habían acabado desde que un muchacho llamado Luke apareció en la vida de Usagi. Claro que siempre estuvo allí,pero esta vez era diferente o al menos eso era lo que Mamoru creía.

"¿Cuál es mejor?" preguntó alzando el vestido negro "¿el vestido o el conjunto?" dijo mostrandole el conjunto.

Faltaba poco para que los ojos de Mamoru salieran de su cara. A sus ojos ninguno de esas ropas era apropiado para su 'novia' corrección ex-novia. Primero ese vestido era muy pequeño y el conjunto era muy apretado más el polo tenía una gran decoración que decía 'Sexy' desde cuando Usagi se convirtió en sexy¿qué más? El conjunto y el vestido tenía un escote que a sus ojos no era apropiado para nadie de la edad de Usagi. así que Mamoru hizo lo que todo hombre que se preocupa por la seguridad de un ser querido haría.

"ninguno" dijo acercandose al closet de Usagi "negro ni verde es tu color" empezó a buscar algo mas 'apropiado' para Usagi " vamos a ver que tienes acá"

No encontró nada que a él le gustara, todo era muy 'sexy' para Usagi, mañana mismo tendría que ir de compras con ella. Mamoru estaba apunto de rendirse cuando al fondo del closet de Usagi encontró una falda larga color gris de plieges con una bluza color verde suave y una chaqueta jean. "Mira Usa esto es perfecto" dijo sacando el tan divino conjunto.

"no Mamoru eso no, voy a parecer una viejita,solo faltaría mi bastón" Usagi dijo riendose a tal imagen mientras miraba a Mamoru como si estuviera loco. La reacción de Usagi tomo por sorpresa a Mamoru y él se quedo sin palabra en no estaba molesta. "ahora que me acuerdo eso lo iba a dar a Makoto para que me lo arregle, ¿no recuerdas ese conjunto Mamoru?" Usagi preguntó tomandolo de las manos de él.

"no" respondió el cruzando sus brazos.

"bueno no tiene importancia, ahora ayúdame a elegir. ¿El vestido o el conjunto?" dijo moviendo de arriba para abajo las dos opciones.

"no se Usagi, el negro no es tu color" él dijo poniendo un dedo en su quijada. "tienes razón, entonces me pongo el conjunto. gracias Mamoru" termino dandole un casto beso en su mejilla " voy a alistarme, llámame cuando vengan por mi, please" y con eso dicho ella se dirijio a su baño y cerro la puerta.

Mamoru se encontraba leyendo un libro de medicina cuando el ding dong del timbre de su apartamento se escucho. Se levanto dejando su libro en la mesa de centro de la sala. Sus ojos se veían cansados y preocupados. Cansados por la lectura y preocupados por Usagi, no preocupado no sería la palabra. Si era una preocupacion pero una que era celosa. El solo hecho de imaginarse a Usagi bailando con ese tal Luke asía que lanzara fuego por la boca como un dragonEl solo agradecía a Kami porque a esta fiesta las chicas tambien irían así que fue abrir la puerta con más tranquilidad en su alma. Lentamente abrió la puerta para llevarse un pequeño susto. Su mayor pesadilla en ese momento se estaba hacienda realidad. Al frente de él se encontraba un chico rubio de ojos verdes que el ya conocía y nombre odiaba.

Luke.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"vengo a recoger a Usagi, señor Chiba"

Por alguna razón este chico lo hacia sentirse viejo. Era un pensamiento que en ningún momento dejaba su cabeza. Aunque él no era ningún abuelito, su manera de ser lo hacia parecer mayor. Siempre frio y ocultando sus sentimiento, algunas veces pensaba que era difícil que una chica como Usagi se enamorara de él. Ella es feliz, liberal y abierta. Eran muy pocas las veces que alguien la veía triste. Pensandolo bien era imposible.

"Pensé que iría con sus amiga" Mamoru respondió fríamente dandole una mirada que congelaba hasta el mismo sol.

"no señor Chiba, yo la llevare"

Luke se sentía como si estuviera en una jaula. Si las miradas podrían matar ya estaría muerto y enterrado desde que toco la puerta. Y allí es cuando se dio cuenta Mamoru Chiba el ex-novio de su mejor amiga Usagi estaba celoso de él. No sería una mala idea se seguirle el juego, después de todo Usagi había llorado demasiado por ese tal Mamoru. Era tiempo de que Usagi lo hiciera sufrir. Conociendo a Usagi ella no lo aceptaría,pero quien dijo que se lo iba a decir.

'amiga, yo cobrare tu venganza ' Luke pensó mientras elaboraba su plan.

"Señor Chiba, gracias por cuidar a Shingo esta noche. No sabe cuanto Usagi quiere ir a esta fiesta. Le aseguro que la hare pasar un 'buen tiempo ' "

Las palabras que Luke escogió fueron perfectas. Llego hasta lo mas profundo de Mamoru, su enojo se podía leer en toda su cara. ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con 'buen tiempo'? ¿por qué pone esa cara? Fueron las dos preguntas que Mamoru se comenzó hacer a si mismo. Mamoru sonrío con una sonrisa que mas parecía una mueca que sonrisa.

"Señor Chiba, ¿Podía llamar a Usagi? Se nos hace tarde"

Oh este chico sabía como jugar el juego. Todas las palabras que estaba utilizando eran inocentes pero al mismo tiempo mal interpretadas. Y con los celos que Mamoru soltaba el podría mal interpreter todo y Luke no lo iba a desperdiciar.

"Claro" respondió secamente para después gritar " Usagi, ya vinieron por ti!"

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y Usagi apareció vistiendo el conjunto. Su pelo estaba igual con sus originales 'odangos'. Pero esta vez había algo diferente, Usagi se había puesto maquillaje. Un poco de rosado para los labios y verde para lo ojos haciendo combinación con su polo que a opinion de Mamoru estaba muy apretado para Usagi.

"Hola Luke" saludó Usagi acercandose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola Usagi" el dijo agarrandole de las manos y dandole un mirada, cosa que Mamoru no perdió ni un momento " te vez hermosa" finalmente acabo.

"Bueno Mamoru, ya nos vamos" Usagi dijo tomando su chaqueta y jalando la mano de Luke.

Lo único que Mamoru hizo fue verla salir y cerrar la puerta.

La fiesta estaba demorando mucho para el gusto de Mamoru. Eran 12:10 de la noche y Usagi todavía no había regresado. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? ¿Desde cuando Usagi da besos en la mejillas a hombres como saludo? ¿Por qué cuando él salía con ella nunca la vio vestida así? Eran muchas preguntas para una cabeza que necesitaba dormir,pero claro que no lo haría hasta que viera a Usagi entrar por esa puerta. Mamoru volvió a mirar su reloj.

12:15

Cinco, cinco minutos habían pasado y Usagi todavía no aparecía por esa puerta. ¿Qué tanto puede hacer uno en una fiesta? ¿bailar, hablar, que más? Estas preguntas lo estaban matando poco a poco. Y su imaginacion había decidido en torturarlo. Los minutos pasaba y nadies aparecia por esa puerta.

12:20

seguía esperando

12:25

su mirada no se movía ni un centímetro de la puerta

12:30

su mirada seguía en la puerta

12:35

sus ojos se estaban cerrando

12:40

en cualquier momento Usagi aparecería.

12:45

cinco minutos mas y llamaría a la policía

12:50

ok. Llamaría a la polícia.

Mamoru se levanto lentamente del sofa de la sala y se dirigió al telefono. Agarrando la bocina del telefono empezó a marcar el número cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse. Mamoru puso de vuelta la bocina a su lugar. Usagi había llegado y iba a escuchar lo que él le tenía que dicir. Miró su reloj eran las una de la madrugada.

"hola Usagi" Mamoru comenzó

"hola Mamoru" dijo ella para después dar un bostezó "me voy a dormir, estoy muerta" termino dirigiendose a su recamara dejando a Mamoru con la palabra en la boca.

Continuará…..


	9. Capitulo ocho

**Todo un año contigo**

**Por: Ingrid o Just a teen**

**Capítulo especial**

**Viejo**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una y media de la madrugada y sus ojos no se cerraban. Todo lo que había pasado en estas últimas semanas era demasiado. Nunca se imagino que su Usagi (si! Su Usagi porque la ama) podía actuar así,hasta parecía que ella necesitaba más el descanso que él mismo. Las cosas estaban complicadas y parecía que en estos diez meses que estarían viviendo juntos las cosas se complicarían más. Acepto porque no la quería lejos de él,pero se suponía que en un descanso de parejas, las parejas necesitaban estar lejos.

_puedo__recorrer las calles toda la noche  
solo por que se que estas en la ciudad  
como__dice esa cancion_

Usagi estaba tan lejos y al mismo tiempo tan cerca. Su cuarto estaba al frente del suyo y ya desde hace unos días él había descubierto que su querida dormía con la puerta abierta. El se levantó, seguramente que ella ya estaba durmiendo. Usagi siempre dormía rapido. Mamoru se levantó de su cama. Puso un pie delante del otro .. se detuvo ¿Qué pasaba si ella no estaba dormida? ¿Acaso se iba a quedar parado en la puerta? No! él no iba a ser tal ridículo, ya tenía bastante con todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué pasaba si estaba con alguien más? Ok. Ahora estaba siendo ridículo. Se sentó en su cama.. ¿quería ir? Claro que sí. Mamoru tenía la urgencia de ver a su angel..la pregunta era ¿ir o no ir?

_y__si te encuentro y no estas sola  
y asi sera  
esque tu no sabes lo que siento yo.. lo que siento yo.._

Se levantó otra vez. Lo iba a ser, tomaría el riesgo. Después de todo ¿ Qué era peor que la muerte? Él ya la había experimentado, más de dos veces Mamoru ya había muerto por Usagi. Peor que la muerte nada existía a sus ojos. Salió de su cuarto y en menos de diez segundos llego a la puerta de Usagi. El recorrido fue pequeño ya que estaba al frente. La vio tranquilamente durmiendo. Simplemente se veía perfecta, la ventana al costado de su cama permitía que la luz de la luna entrara y la rodeara. Ahí en su cama Usagi parecía intocable.

_y__tu y tu.. como la brisa de noviembre,_

_como__todo el mar llevandome_

Mamoru se quedó en la entrada, se recosto en la pared con la puerta entre abierta. Estaba más calmado al menos no había nadie en su cama (una idea tonta). Era algo muy cierto,algo que Andrew le había dicho hace ya un buen tiempo 'la gente se ve mejor dormida que despierta' le dijo él. Palabras más ciertas no existían Usagi se veía bella durmiendo. ¿En que lío se había metido? La amaba,pero sin en vargo tenía que respetar en lo que los dos habían quedado.

_sera__que me estoy volviendo viejo  
que me estoy cansando de rodar_

Seguramente ya se estaba poniendo viejo, que clase de hombre joven podría soportar tener a alguien como Usagi en frente y no hacer nada,ni siquiera a robarle un beso mientras dormía. Y ahí fue cuando Mamoru descubrió algo peor que la muerte, agonizar. El estaba agonizando por Usagi,el verla ahí y no poder hacer nada. Cada segundo que pasaba sin decirle que estúpido había sido por tomar una decision así y que quería regresar con ella eran como si una herida se habría en su espalda y por último las citas que ella empezaría a tener con otros chicos eran como si a la herida le echaran sal. Mamoru entró al cuarto, el olor a rosas blancas lo inundo, se acerco a ella.

_tengo__tu cabello.. entre mis dedos  
pero tengo miedo ir mas alla_

La vio, tan cerca de él. Oh dios! Tan cerca y tan lejos! Sin duda para Mamoru no había mayor tentacion que Usagi en esos momentos…

_sera__que me estoy volviendo viejo  
que no me quedan cartas pa jugar_

Su nombre en su mente,su perfume en su nariz, su rostro en sus ojos ¿A lo mejor si fue una mala idea entrar a su cuarto? Antes que cometiera otra tonteria Mamoru se paro y se dirigió a la puerta.

_tengo__que tragarme niña todo lo que siento  
triste pero nunca lo sabras_

Mamoru salió del cuarto y regreso al suyo, antes de entrar dio un pequeño suspiro. Cerró su puerta y se recosto mirando hacia el techo. Pensó que hace unas cuantas semanas todas las iluciones que tenía al ver el rostro feliz de su Usako. Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro al recorder sus citas. Ella siempre tarde,pero no importaba él la esperaría para siempre.

_tu__revives todas esas viejas iluciones  
y la vida que siempre soñe_

Con Usagi él siempre se imaginaba la vida que desde pequeño soñó con tener. Una familia junto a ella, una familia feliz y completa. El como doctor y ella como la madre de sus hijos estaba seguro que los dos serían muy felices.

_y__yo no se lo que tu sientes cuando te acercas  
cuanto estamos cerca nia lo que daria yo  
para tener tiempo pa jugar_

Pero, ahora se lo tendría que aguantar. Tendría que mantener su boca bien cerrada por ser tan tonto. A él apenas le tomo unas semanas para descubrir que Usagi era la mujer de su vida,pero al parecer a Usagi le tomaría unos cuantos meses. Ella es joven y tenía el derecho a divertirce.

_sera__que me estoy volviendo viejo  
que me estoy cansando de rodar  
tengo tu cabello.. entre mis dedos  
pero tengo miedo y mas alla  
sera que me estoy volviendo viejo  
que no me quedan cartas pa jugar  
tengo que tragarme nia todo lo que siento  
triste pero nunca lo sabras_

"si Mamoru te tendras que quedar bien calladito" se dijo a si mismo, cambiando de posicion recostandose a un lado.

"oh Mamoru…¿en el lío te metiste?" dijo él

Mamoru vio por última vez el rostro de Usagi en su mente y después cerro sus ojos.


	10. Capítulo nueve

**Todo un año contigo**

**Por: Ingrid o Just a teen**

**Capítulo ****Ocho**

**Setiembre- todo recien esta comenzando.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Recién habían pasado dos semanas de clases y sus profesores ya los estaban bombardiando con tareas y composiciones. Que según ellos valdría el veinte y cinco porciento para la nota de bimestre. Sus ojos verde pasto siguieron los ojos cafes de su profesora. Era tan temprano en la mañana que todo lo que su profesora de Calculo estaba explicando sonaba como ruidos y no palabras.

"entonces ¿esta claro?" la maestro dijo asegurandose sus lentes. "saquen su libro por favor,tienen 20 minutos para avanzar su tarea,pagina 50 del 1-59 los impares" la maestra que se encontraba adelante del salon y en el centro abrió su libro y chequeo los ejercicios para después regresar a su escritorio.

Seguidamente la clase sacó un libro grueso de mas o menos siete centimetros, color crema con rojo. Luke se dirigió a la página y al ver los ejercios supo que necesitaría ayuda,pero Miss. Gogan no había dicho nada.

"disculpen,pueden trabajar en grupo"

En seguida se escucharon las carpetas moviendose y después de unos segundos el ruido paro. Ahora Luke, Usagi,Molly y Mark estaban en un grupo. Luke le daba la cara a Usagi y Mark estaba a su costado.

"ok, son treinta problemas y nosotros soma cuatro. Molly y Usagi hacen quince y nosotros los otros quince" – Mark dijo mientras abría su libro. Las letras eran pequeñas sin embargo las páginas del libro eran anchas y largas.

"Dios! Mi cerebro recien esta comenzando a funcionar y mira lo que nos mandan a hacer" – Molly habló con Usagi y las dos se rieron a tal comentario.

"me lo dices a mi Molly,pero seguramente juntas sera más rapido"

Así los veinte minutos que tenían se acabaron rapidamente. Ni Usagi ni sus amigos habían acabado la tarea. Todos salieron de la clase y Usagi y Molly se dirigieron al baño mientras Luke y Mark a sus casilleros. Después de que los cuatro amigos se volvieron a encontrar en el pasillo. Mark y Molly se fueron a Biología avanzada donde se encontrarían con Kelvin. Luke y Usagi se fueron a ingles 12 antes de que la campana tocara.

El timbre de cambio de hora tocó y los desiertos pasillos se llenaron con rios de gente. En la clase A-113 dos jovenes estaban tratando de salir de la masa de estudiantes para poder llegar a sus casilleros que estaban juntos.

"Usa, dime ¿Cómo voy a pasar el examen de Hamblet si la mitad del libro no lo entiendo?" Luke gritó para que ella le escuchara.

Usagi lo miro y sintío lastima por su amigo,si bajaba su nota ya no podría seguir en el grupo de football. El libro era complicado con el tipo de ingles antiguo y con un plot difícilmente de entender.

"no se Luke. No se,pero no me parece tan complicado" - ella abrió su casillero y saco unos libros de su maleta y puso otros.

"¿no es tan complicado?"- Luke la miro y se recostó en su casillero – "yo no entiendo nada"

Usagi lo miró y cerro su casillero,no tenía más tiempo para hablar con su mejor amigo.

"Nos vemos en 'reglas de negocio' Luke,me tengo que ir a Govierno"

Y Usagi se perdió en el rio de gente.

"No se Usagi,no entiendó nada"

"¿Qué hacemos Mark? La única que entiende de todas estas leyes es Molly" Usagi dejo escapar un suspiro de desesperación ,sentía que si pensaba un poco más su cabeza explotaria.

Sin darse cuenta que él profesor estaba a sus espaldas los dos chicos empezaron a hablar de como de locos los profesores estaban siendo con las tareas. Dos minutos habían pasado y todavía no se daban cuenta del intruso que estaba escuchando la conversación,pasaron diez segundos más y el profesor decidió poner un punto final.

"¿Decean compartirlo con la clase?"

Al escuchar la voz burlona del profesor,los dos saltaron del susto y voltearon para encontrarce con dos ojos marrones viendolos. Sus caras se llenaron de un rojo tomate,mientras todos los alumnos los volteaban a ver.

"Señorita Tsukino, señor Grehan porfavor hagan el trabajo.." el profesor dijo "..espero que estos trabajos no sean demasiado para sus cabezas" agregó

Pequeñas risas se empezaron a escuchar y ni Mark ni Usagi se habían sentido más humillados en su vida.

"Bueno, tambien escuche que los profesores del colegio **no** estan dando tanta tarea..y que lo extrañaban así que para tarea para el Lunes tendran que entregar un ensayo de la diferencias entre los tipos de ensayo tendra que ser de dos paginas y no se permitira doble espacio. Contara el quince porciento de su grado bimestral, cortesía de Miss. Tsukino y Mr. Grehan"

La clase entera los volteo a ver, justo cuando el timbre toco.

El reloj parecía moverse lentamente, mientras más de la mitad de la clase lo observaba. Dos minutos para que salieran al fin de semana para que descansen un poco. El tan deceado descanso sería muy difícil de obtener ya que tenían tareas,composiciones y ensayos que hacer en sus horas libres. Un minuto había pasado y la clase de "reglas de negocio" ya había acabado hace diez ya que la profesora sintio pena por sus alumnos.

Núnca fue fácil enseñar la ultima hora de un viernes.

RING!

El timbre sono y a los alumnos le faltaron pies para salir corriendo. Molly,Mark,Luke y Usagi salieron juntos directo a sus casilleros.

"Yo no se que hare con tanta tarea" Mark se quejo con sus amigos.

"Es verdad, yo tampoco no se que hare" Molly dijo justo cuando todos estaban llegando a sus casilleros.

"no se que hare si no paso ese examen" Luke abrió su casillero saco unas cosas y lo cerro bruscamente.

Usagi vio a sus amigos de malas y fue ahí cuando la lucecita se le predió.

"Chicos, vamos a mi casa a estudiar" Usagi dijo con estusiasmo.

"Usagi ¿estas segura? ¿no crees que a Mamoru le molestara?" Molly preguntó. Por mucho que necesitaba ayuda no quería meter a su amiga en problemas.

"No" Usagi miro a sus amigos a los ojos "para nada" y lanso una enorme sonrisa "Luke, Molly y yo hiremos en tu carro,ok?"

Luke solamente acepto con la cabeza y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su mente. Hoy día no solamente estudiaria,pero tambien se divertiría con Mamoru.

El cemaforo cambió a verde dando la señal de doblar y un carro negro doblo a su derecha. Después de unos cuantos segundo el carro paro y se estaciono al frente de un edificio acompañado de un carro verde oscuro. Un chico y dos chicas salierón del carro negro mientras que en el carro verde oscuro um chico saliá.

"siganme"

Molly y los dos muchachos hicieron lo pedido y siguieron a su abrió la reja del edificio y entró. Subieron hasta el cuarto piso,dieron unos veinte pasos y Usagi saco un llave de su bolcillo.

"ya llegamos, ni Mamoru ni Samy estan aca ya que Mamoru esta trabajando y Samy esta en la escuela"

Todos los jovenes tiraron sus mochilas y maletas en el sofa de la sala.

"¿Decean algo de tomar?"- dijo Usagi caminando hacia la cocina

"yo si, esta hacienda calor"- dijo Molly siguiendola.

"yo tambien"- Mark dijo no moviendose del sillon donde estaba sentado.

"¿y tu Luke?" – Usagi preguntó antes de entrar a la cocina con Molly.

"paso,pero gracias"- Luke miró a Usagi entrar a la cocina y se aseguro que estuviera bien adentro ante de comenzar a hablar con Mark.

"Mark ¿tienes alguna idea con quien Usagi esta viviendo ahora?" – comenzó, al instate Mark reconoció la mirada en los ojos de su amigo. Luke y él habían sido mejores amigos desde el primer grado y los dos se conocian mejor que la palma de sus manos.

"no ¿y que? Te conosco muy bien…y veo esa mirada en tus ojos ¿Qué es lo que tramas?"

"Oh..Mark,Mark,Mark cuando te lo cuente lo miraras con mis mismo ojos y me ayudaras"

Así que Luke prosiguio en contarle que Usagi estaba viviendo con Mamoru su ex y de cuantas veces la había visto llorar por ese tipo. Tambien le conto sobre la cara que puso cuando lo vio por la primera y segunda vez y la risa que le daba.

"¿Qué dices? Es justo que Usagi se divierta un poco ¿verdad?"

"si,pero ¿Que quieres que haga yo?"

"muy simple amigo ¿no fuiste tu el que le dio su primer beso a Usagi?"

"Luke…eso fue un juego"

Era verdad fue un juego. Ellos tenían doce años y era la edad donde encontraban facinante jugar a la botella boracha. Así que en una fiesta en la que Mark y Usagi acistieron les toco jugar y resivir el castigo que porsupuesto seria un beso.

"pero…¿Acaso Marmoru lo sabe?"

Los dos amigos cruzarón las miradas y no tuvieron que hablar más ya que todo había sido entendido.

Las chicas regresaron con la bebida para Mark en seguida sacaron sus libros y cuadernos y empezaron hacer sus tareas.

El ruido de la calle lo aturdía. Había estado desde las cuatro de la mañana en el hospital y ya eran casi las seis de la tarde. Mamoru solo quería entrar a su apartamento, ver la hermosa cara de Usagi ya que no la había visto en todo el día y dormir. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Claro que no, almenos el lo creía así.

Cruzó la pista que lo separaba del edificio, abrio la reja y subio por el acensor al piso cuarto donde se econtraba su apartamento y una linda rubia que se suponía ya estaba de regreso a acensor se paro y sus oidos empezarón a llenarse de música, parecia que alguien estaba haciendo una fiesta.

'Recien la noche esta comenzando y ya hacen bulla, adolescents!' pensó Mamoru, mientras sacaba su llave para abrir la puerta. Gran sorpresa se llevo cuando al abrir la puerta descubrió que la música provenía de su propia apartamento. Sus ojos se convirtieron en platos al ver dos chicos sentados en su sofa, al rubio ya lo conocía,pero ¿Quíen diablos era el de pelo marron?

"Hola Mamoru" Luke comenzó " Usagi esta en la cocina preparandonos algo para comer, ya regresa"

"¿Usagi cocina?"

"sip y lo hace muy bien, ¿verdad Mark?"

Mamoru volteó y le dio su atención a ese tal Mark.

"y tu..¿Quíen eres?" preguntó el con cara de pocos amigos.

"soy amigo de Usagi y ¿usted?" Mark sabía quien era,pero con todo lo que le había dicho Luke sobre ese chico, seria muy divertido jugar con su mente.

"soy…"

"El es el Ex de Usagi" Luke lo interrumpió " pero, como es buna gente la va dejar quedarse un año con él por el colegio"

"Oh ya veo"

Mamoru empezó a mira a los dos chicos adelante suyo. Por Dios! Los chicos parecían modelos ¿Cómo era posible que núnca los haya visto cerca de su Usa?.

"Hola Mamoru!"

La entusiasmada voz de Usagi que tenía una bandeja en su mano lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos

"Hola Usagi, Molly" se acerco a las muchachas y les dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a cada una.

"Los chicos vinieron a estudiar conmigo ¿te molesta?"

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Por supuesto que le molestaba, estaba cansado y tenía en su sala a dos chicos que tenían aspecto de modelos que supuestamente eran amigos de su ex-novia. La vio a sus ojos y…no tuvo la fuerza para decir eso.

"Claro que no Usagi,pero estoy cansado"

"apagaremos la música para que puedas dormer, nosotros nos quedaremos aca ¿verdad Usagi?" respondió Mark con una sonrisa maliconsa en sus labios.

"Sip"

"¿Saben que? Major me quedo aquí por un rato, total a lo mejor los puedo ayudar con sus tareas"

"Claro" dijo Molly y Usagi juntas.

Entonces, la tarde se paso de esa manera, estudiando junto con los chicos. Ahí Mamoru descubrió que su Usa no era ninguna tonta. Dominaba literatura muy bien y entendía los problemas de matemáticas. Tambien se dio cuenta de que Mark y Luke no eran ningunos estudidos para su decepcion. Al contrario Luke dominaba siencias y Mark Historia. Molly era muy buena en govierno. El pensó que Luke y Mark eran tontos,pero se equiboco. Al menos ellos no pidieron ninguna ayuda de él.

"Porfin acabamos" dijo Luke tirando su lapiz y recostandose en el sofa.

"¿ya entiendes a Shakespeare Luke?" Usagi volteo y sus labios se pusieron en una enorme sonrisa.

"si" Luke tambien soreia, al ver que Mamoru los veía fijamente, Luke se acerco y beso la punta de la nariz de Usagi "Gracias Usa"

"de nada"

De los ojo de Mamoru salía fuego y si te acercabas lo suficiente podias ver las ardientes llamas que se habian posado en sus ojos en ves de su hermosos azules. Por Dios! Los dos estaban coqueteando en su propía sala ¿nadie se daba cuenta de eso? Eso parecía, en la sala todos vieron el acto muy inocente y normal.

"Molly y.. ¿dónde esta Kelvin?"

"en su casa. Le dije que tenía que estudiar y como tu sabes lo inteligente que es él se quedo en su casa"

"ya veo"

Nadies lo quería decir,pero la relacion entre Molly y Kelvin ultimamente no iba muy bien. Ya no se les veía a los dos juntos tanto como antes y las peleas entre los dos eran más continuas y comenzaron, nadies lo creía. Era tan irreal, una chica tan linda como Molly enamorada de un Nerd. Pocas personal lo entendian,pero mientras el tiempo iba pasando y Kelvin iba cambiando con el. Todo se puso en balance y hacian una muy bonita pareja se entendía bien, se les veía muy acaramelados y felices. Todos creían que cuando acabaran el colegio se iban a casar,pero ultimamente la seguridad se convirtieron en preguntas.

"Molly ¿Quíen te dio tu primer beso?" Luke poniendo en plan su jueguito para molestar un poco a Mamoru.

"No recuerdo su nombre,pero era mayor que yo y muy guapo ¿lo recuerdas Usagi?"

"sip" dijo y después cayo en silencio.

"y ¿a ti Usagi?" Luke preguntó.

"bueno….."

Al escuchar su voz Mamoru se quedo un poco confundido. ¿Cómo que bueno…? Se supone que tiene que decir su nombre de golpe.

"fue….Mark….." Usagi bajo su Mirada y sintio la mirada de dagas de Mamoru.

"oh verdad! Cuando teniamos doce años" Mark aseguro, reconstandose en el sofa "fue hace cinco años"

_"fue hace cinco años"_

Esas palabras no salían de su mente, por alguna razón le habían afectado más que las de Usagi cuando dijo que había besado a Mark antes que él. Lo que sentía no eran solamente celos, era algo más. Ahora, ya todos se habían ido a sus casas y Usagi estaba durmiendo, en el silencio y oscuridad de su cuarto Mamoru se había ponido a pensar. Lo que sentía lo había identificado como miedo. Al escuchar decir a Mark _fue hace cinco años_, realizó que Usagi tuvo una vida mucho antes que él llegara a la suya. Tuvo una vida donde él no estaba. El no estaba! Eso lo asustaba un montón.

_¿Qué pasaba si en este descanso Usagi comienza una vida sin él? ¿Estaria preparado para eso?_

Dios! Todo recien comenzando y él no se podía dejar de hacer preguntas. Si Setiembre era así

¿Comó seria Octubre?

Continuara…..


	11. Capítulo especial

**Todo un año contigo**

**Capítulo ****Nueve**

**Octubre**

**Madurando con el tiempo**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se empezaba a sentir el frio de otoño, con el viento helado pasando por el rostro. Las ojas verdes se tornaban en un lindo color naranja con amarillo y el atardecer se hacia más temprano y naranja. Usagi y Luke se econtraban caminando en la playa un Viernes por la tarde después de escuela. Los dos habian venido a ver el atardecer para recordar los viejos tiempos, después se irian al cine con sus amigos para ver cualquier pelicula de moda.

-¿lo recuerdas Usa? ¿Recuerdas cuando eramos pequeños y corriamos por la arena en verano sin que nada importara?- Luke pregunto mirando a los tiernos ojos de su rubia amiga. Ellos habían crecido juntos desde que estaban en pañales y habían formado una relacion que estaba entre amor y amistad, entre hermanos y desconocidos, entre amigos y enamorados. El lazo de los dos se tenía que aclarar pronto porque ellos mismo lentamente se estaban confundiendo y ya no podían reconocer el tipo de relacion que tenían.

-Claro que sí! Tambien recuerdo cuando nadabamos juntos. Nuestras madres eran buenas amigas...pero... ya no veo a mi mamá llamar a la tuya por telefono- respondío Usagi con un tono de tristeza y bajando su rostro para ver las olas chocar con las rocas.

- si, yo tampoco veo a la mía.¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- preguntó el, pateando un poco de arena que se fue rapidamente cuando estaba en el aire.

- No se, un día mamá no me paraba de molestar por no irte a visitar y el otro no me dijo nada ¿Crees que nuestra lejania haya afectado su relacion?" – Usagi volteo y vio los imponentes ojos verdes de su mejor todos estos años todo en él había cambiado, todo exepto sus ojos, seguian siendo los mismos ojos de confianza y amistad.

- es lo más probable Usa- dijo mirandola.- no puedo creer que nos separamos tanto en esos tres años ¿Porqué Usa,porque te separaste de nosotros?-

Usagi se quedo sin palabras. No sabía que responderle ¿Qué le iba a decir? No le podía decir sobre las senchis ,pero...¿Qué otra explicacion había? Ella nunca quizo separarse de su vida normal,pero lo tuvo que hacer, era su deber. Además, había conseguido muy buenas amigas de por vida.

-¿Sabes Usa?- Luke dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Usagi.- te extrañe – la vio,mientras los ultimos rayos del Sol tocaban su rostro – todos te extrañamos, hasta Molly llego a odiar a Ami ya que parabas más tiempo con ella que con nosotros,pero ya paso-

- disculpenme, yo nunca quise eso -

- Lo se Usa,todos lo sabemos -

- si mamá...si comí, tambien Samy...no..ok-

después de diez minutos

- ma' te tengo que colgar, necesito hacer mi tarea-

otros diez

- si mamá,ok...yo tambien te quiero, ok,me cuido, nos vemos,si..si. ok. Adios- Usagi pusó el telefono de vuelta, antes que su mamá viniera con otra de sus preguntas locas. Se recosto de un tiro en su cama. Desde hace ya un més que vivía con Mamoru, su vida era complicada,pero se estaba desarrollando y las cosas que hace pocas semanas le parecía totalmente extraño ahora eran las rutina de todos los días.

Ring!

El sonido del telefono la saco de su hilo de pensamientos. Se levanto y lo tomo.

-¿si?-

- Hola Usagi-chan, soy Rei - se escucho del otro lado de la bocina.

- hey Rei! ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien?- Usagi saludó, hace ya unas buenas semanas que no escuchaba la voz de su amiga.

-¿sabes? Las chicas y yo estamos planeando una fiesta sorpresa para Minako-chan ¿Podemos contar contigo?- Usagi pensó un poco en la pregunta, ¿Comó era eso que si podian contar? ¡Claro que si! Ella seguia siendo su amiga, de ninguna manera cometería el mismo error dos veces.

- ¡¿Como que si pudiera? ¡ No seas tonta ! ¡ ¡ ¡claro que si!- respondío Usagi un poco gritando.

-ok,ok no tienes que gritar cabeza de chorlito!- se escucho gritar a Rei del otro lado del telefono.

-¿Puedo invitar a gente?- Usagi preguntó, mientras pensaba maneras de como convenser a sus amigos, especialemente a Luke y Mark, para que fueran a la fiesta. Eso a Mianko la haría muy feliz.

-claro, bueno Usagi me tengo que ir, ya es tarde-

-ok Rei, buenas noches- Usagi colgo el telefono y se fue derechito a su cama para soñar con sus angelitos. Era mejor que descansara ya que mañana seria un día muy dificil.

El sol todavía no salía, sin embargo un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes ya estaba de píe...o mejor dicho algo de píe. Salir de su cama fue una pelea con sus sabanas azules que porsupuesto él perdió y se calló haciendo un fuerte ruido en el piso de madera. Sus ojos todavía se econtraban con sueño mientras se dirgia a su baño para poner agua fria en su cara. Llegando abrio el caño y chorreo toda su cara con agua , agarro una toalla y se miro en el espejo.

-¡Dios!- dijo - ¡Que flojera!- y después bostezo.

Volvió a su cuarto saco un polo blanco y jeans azules, se los pusó, chequeo su cabello agarro su maleta y ahí fue cuando el telefono sonó. El se dirgio a su mesa de estudio y agarro la bocina.

-¿Qué?- respondió de mala gana ¿Quíen llama a esta hora del día?

-Hola Luke...jeje...buenos dias- reconocio la voz de su rubia amiga. – veo que no cambias, por las mañanas no tienes un buen genio ¿verdad?- La cara del chico estaba cambiando, necesitaba tomar su desayuno y no tenía tiempo de bromas, ademas necesitaba recoger a Raquel o si no le iria mal.

-Hola Usa..¿Qué quieres?- se sento es la silla de su mesa – apurate porfavor...necesito recoger a Raquel- dijo

-¿Raquel?...¿No era María?- Usagi pregunto intrigada.

-Eso fue la semana pasada..como sea ¿Que deceas? Se me hace tarde-

-Je,je..¿me vienes a recoger?- pregunto inocentemente, tan inocente que hasta Luke podía escuchar la dulcura en su voz.

-ok, paso por Raquel antes ¿ok?-

-No!- dijo rapidamente – necesito hablar contigo- la voz de Usagi sono tan seria que Luke creyo que era algo grave así que no le dío más vuelta al asunto y tomo su decicion.

-ok Usa, nos vemos-

OH Dios! Ahora tendría que llamar a Raquel!

- Usagi, Samy, desayuno esta listo- Mamoru gritó y dos torbellinos uno marron y el otro amarillo llegaron a la concina en menos de cinco segundos.

Usagi tomo rápidamente su jugo y la mitad de su leche. No toco nada más, ni siquiera los huevos revueltos que Mamoru había preparado tan aplicadamente. Después se dirigió al sofá se sentó y puso su maleta al lado. Mamoru se dio cuenta que algo le preocupaba y se sentó a su lado, apenas había tocado el desayuno...se había demorado tanto para peparalo...no la dejaria salir tan facílmente si no le daba una explicacion.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo esta bien?- Mamoru pregunto con falsa preocupación es su voz.

-nada- respondió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - todo esta bien - dijo rapidamente y volteo otra vez para dejar que su mirada cayera en la entrada de la puerta.

- Usagi, no tomaste nada del desayuno, y a ti te gusta tanto comer - Usagi lo miro y Mamoru se arrepintío de su ultimo comentario.

- En las mañanas no me gusta comer, si como mucho me da asco. Ademas, Luke me va a venir a recoger.-

Tan,tan,tan y con la mención de ese nombre los ojos de Mamoru se llenaron de fuego y su cara se torno azul de pura colera.

-OH! Luke!...he….- un poco más y sus ojos se le salían - Si quieres yo te llevo – le aconsejó Mamoru, no importando de que llegaría tardisimo a su trabajo.

-no Mamoru, esta bien. Yo lo llame,necesito hablar con él –

-¿hablar? He - la miro de reojo - ¿Con él? He…-

-sip con él - volvio a repetir Usagi

- y….¿de que? Claro, si se puede saber –

- no Mamoru, no se puede saber – Usagi se paro y salio por la puerta – lo esperare en la entrada ¿ok?

Con tal comentario la cara de Mamoru ahora estaba purpura de rabia y celos.¿Comó que no podía saber? ¿Que es lo que escondian?

-hey Mamoru, no me molestaria si me llevaras al colegio a mi – dijo Samy – vamos cuñadito se bueno – Samy dijo burlandose de él

Mamoru agarro una almohada y se lo tiro en la cara.

- hey…- dijo Samy

- Buenos Dias Luke- Usagi saludo amablemete a su mejor amigo

- no,no señorita nada de buenos dias...ahora si Usa, dime ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Luke mientras abría la puerta del carro para que entrara.

- Que caballero – exclamó ella en forma de burla mientras se acomodaba en los asientos de cuero.

- ¿Sábes los problemas que me has causado? Tuve que cancelar a Rachel para estar contigo - Luke replico con un tono de indignacion en su voz.

- ¿Rachel? ¿Qué no era Raquel?- lo miro a sus ojos- Por favor Luke ...tu las cambias cada semana, yo sabía que planeabas cortarla hoy ¿verdad? Pobre chica le destruiras su corazoncito – se burlo.

- Que dices Usa, ella es la única, la mujer de mi vida – Luke dijo ensendiendo el carro y empezando a manejar.

Al ver la reacción de su amigo Usagi empezo a reirse en carcajadas ¿Quíen iba a pensar que Luke, el mismo que estaba asustado de arañas, se iba a convertir en todo un mujeriego?

- no te rias Usa..esto es serio- dijo, haciendo un drama de su situacion.

- jajajaja…- ella lo miró y seguio riendose mientras su cabello se dejaba ser cargado por el suave viento.

- ok,ok, lo acepto Raquel ya me estaba empezando a molesta. Es muy celosa y melosa ¿sabes? Es lo más seguro que si me ve llegando contigo me hara un lío y todo sera por tu culpa - el comentario de Luke hizo estallar de riza a su amiga. Luke le vio de reojo, cuanto había cambiado. Se había convertido en una linda señorita con buena figura. No podía creer que la misma chica con la que se metia al barro en la lluvia era la que estaba sentada a su lado.

-bueno,bueno..ya parala ¿Qué me quieres decir que es tan importante? En otras palabra ¿para que soy bueno?-

-para nada – se empezó a reir más fuerte,pero para al ver la expresión de su amigo – ok, ok ¿ven conmigo a una fiesta?-

-¿fiesta?- ahora era el turno de Luke de la escucho penso que era un asunto de vida o muerte pero es sobre una simple fiesta...

- sip, estamos planeando una fiesta sorpresa para Minako y estoy segura que tu precencia la hará muy feliz –

M...un momento ¿Minako Aino?¿la misma que hace su vida imposible y tira agua fria a sus citas?

-¿Minako? ¿Aino? ¿Acaso es una de tu locas amigas?- pregunto y la miro de reojo otra vez,pero por diferente razones. Estaba soñando si creía que iria a esa fiesta. – olvidalo Usagi esta amigitas estan muy locas para mi gusto. La resuesta es no-

-no seas así, nisiquiera las conoces – refunfuño ella. Desde ayer había planeado todo, pondría el mejor puchero y ojos de perrito para que aceptara y si eso no funcionaba ella tenía otra arma.

- Te equivocas Usa, a esa amiga tuya lastimosamente si la conosco. Por alguna razón a ella le encanta aparecer en 'mis' citas. Usa te conosco toda mi vida y esa cara no te va ayudar -

-Luke yo no quería hacer esto,pero me estas obligando- Usagi dijo seriamente mientras sacaba algo de su mochila – si no vas me vere forsada de mostrarles a todos esta foto – ella saco una foto de Luke dormino en un sofa con su cara pintada con maquillaje – creo que te veran más atractivo Luke -

-¿De donde sacaste eso? –

- jeje...tengo mis contactos ¿vas o no? -

- ¿Qué crees? – dijo resignado a pasar la tarde más loca en su vida - ¿Cuando es? –

- El 23 -

Bueno ahora solo era cosa de convenser a Mark

Era la hora de almuerzo en la escuela y Usagi se econtraba en una mision que parecía más difícil que vencer el Negaverso, Mistress 9 y Galaxia al mismo tiempo. ¿Quíen ubiera creido que Mark era tan testarudo? Desde hace quince minutos estaba tratando de convencer a su amgio para que fuera a la fiesta,pero parecía que nada ni nadie lo haria ir.

- No!- se escucho fuerte y claro

- Pero Mark...- rogó Usagi – please – puso la cara que nadie resistía

- no pongas esa cara Usa, no te servira -

-Please- volvio a decir Usagi mientras sus ojos se hacían más grandes y gotas de lagrimas aparecían.

-amigo, no la mires a los ojos – dijo Luke – si no estas perdido –

-please –

-ok,ok voy,voy –

Con esas palabras Usagi cambio su rostro mientras sus amigos se preguntaban como diablos lo hacía.

- ok – empezó a comer las papitas fritas que Luke había comprado – no te olvides de traer un regalo -

Era Domingo en la tarde y las chicas habían quedado en ir a comprar las cosas para el cumpleaños de Minako , pero parecía que a Usagi no se le quitaba la constumbre de llegar tarde.

-¿ Dónde esta? Te juro que me va a escuchar – se escucho reclamar a Rey como costumbre.

- ya Rey calmate que te va a salir una ulzurá – dijo Makoto en forma de burla.

- Hey! Qu…..- Rey no continuó al ser cortada por la bocina de un carro verde que parecía traer a Usagi

El carro se parqueó y dos adolescents rubios salieron de el.

- Lo siento – Usagi se disculpó – pero, me fue muy difícil convencer a Luke que viniera -

- no te preocupes Usagi- la rasonable voz de Amy se escucho – Hola Luke,gracias por tu ayuda que la vamos a necesitar -

Así comenzo la tarde de un sabado. Luke las llevo a todas las tiendas que necesitaban ir y tambien cargo todos los paquetes como el 'caballero' que era.

La noche estaba oscura, era tarde y las luces de Tokyo se estaban apagando mientras los minutos pasaban. En un apartamento residencial la luz de una habitacion todavía no se apagaba. Una chica rubia estaba sentada al frente de una computadora tipeando rapidamente,parando por unos minutos para después borrar lo escrito y seguir tipiando.

- Usagi, ya me voy a dormir – Mamoru se despidío de su Usako – buenas noches -

- aja, buenas noche Mamoru-

¿Quíen iba a pensar que Usagi Tsukino se quedaría hasta más de las doce de la madrugada para terminar un ensayo de siencia? El curso que ella odiaba más después de la matemáticas. Mamoru no lo creía,diablos, ni la misma Usagi se lo creía ¿Desde cuando se había convertido en una persona responsable?

- que frustrante!- se levantó Usagi de la silla mientras se estrechaba y bostezaba – malditos profesores! Dejan todo para el último – se dijo a si misma cuando escucho el telefono sonar.

¿Quíen podría ser a esta hora? ¿Quíen tendría la sensates de llamar a las una de la madrugada? ¿Marketing? ¿Quíen sabe?

- ¿Sí? – constestó Usagi seriamente

- Hola Usagi, soy yo Minako – una voz chillona se escucho al otro lado del telefono.

-¿Mi? ¿na? ¿ko?-

- la que baila y danza – respodío ella con entusiamó

- ok…Minako es tarde ¿Qué quieres? Necesito terminar el ensayo para siencia.-

- Bueno, si sabes que pronto es mi cumpleaños¿verd….

-Mianko!- Usagi se irrito un poco, después de todo organizar la fiesta 'sorpresa' de su amiga la tenía en esta situacion que acortaba sus horas de sueño – no tengo tiempo para esto – y colgó

_Dios! Espero no haber sido grosera! -_pensó mientras se volvía a sentar al frente de la computadora.

- Haber….Einstein dice que la teoría de la relatividad depende en…..- y así siguio hasta acabar su ensayo

La bulla en el pasillo era alta y muchachos iban de arriba a abajo de derecha a izquierda, era un total caos donde tenias que luchar para llegar a tu siguiente clase.

- permiso-

-disculpa-

-fijate donde caminas!- grito una muchacha de ojos marrones. -hola Usa-

Una muchachca de pelo rubio volteo y vio la cara de su amiga.

-¿Qué tal Molly?- Usagi Saluda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- nada Nuevo, todo como siempre – dice la amiga mientras trataba de sacar algo de su maleta marron.

- toma -

- ¿y esto? -

- es tu ivitacion para la fiesta de Halloween – dijo Molly contenta – lo tengo todo planeado Usa, sera magnifico vendras ¿verdad? -

Al ver la cara demandante de su amiga no se pudo negar. Recordo que a la corta edad de siete años, ella no pudo ir a una de sus tanta fiesta y por poco le corta el habla – si,si iré –

- bien! Ahora estaremos todos completes! -

- señorita, disculpe ¿Cuáto esta esa cadena de plata con la M enscrita?- Usagi preguntó a la muchacha esbelta y de pelo castaño al frente suyo mientras señalaba con su dedo a la vitrina.

- esa esta 45 dolares ¿ se la saco? – dijo la señorita con sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ehhhh ¿No tienen ninguna rebaja? – dijo Usagi mientras su cara con esperanzas se transformaba en su tipíca cara de perrito hambriento.

-¿rebaja? Bueno señorita lo que pasa es que, en este lugar todo material es muy fino y…..- la muchacha no pudo continuar al ver los ojos grandes y tristes de Usagi. – este…creo que tenemos unos cuantos tickets por aquí, mire este de 10% - dijo enseñandole el papel rojo con letras blancas y un diez escrito bien grande.

Usagi no dijo nada ,pero hizo lo imposible. Hizo crecer sus ojos más igual como lo hizo con Mark, hasta parecía que lagrimas querian salir de sus ojos - ¿Qué le parece este de 25%?

-¿25%? Claro, muchas gracias señorita. Esto es el regalo para una persona muy especial – dijo mientras su rostro volvía a su típica expresión de felicidad. Usagi saca su cartera y pagó, para después salir campantemente de la tienda.

Era la última hora para que el bien merecido fin de semana comenzara, añoraba llegar a su apartamento y tirarse en su cama a dormir las horas que no pudo dormir en la noche. Todavía tenía que terminara de soñar con ese chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio que se parecía tanto a su adorado Mark. ¿Cómo es posible que su mejor amiga, su compañera, su aliada, su hermana de corazón, su compinche, la que entiende sus problemas y sabe perfectamente como funciona su mente lo conoce tan bien y ni siquiera se ha tomado la delicadeza de presentarlos? ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando Usagi? No veía que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Minako suspiró mientras habria su libro de biología para responder las diez preguntas que la profesora había encargado. Lentamente empezó a leerlas y por alguna razón las preguntas no hacian ningun sentido en su cabeza, suspiró otra ves entendiendo que iba a necesitar ayuda para terminar estas dichosas preguntillas.

-Mako- chan – comenzó con una voy muy melosa , tanto que hostigaba – amiga linda, ¿entiendes esta preguntillas?

Por alguna razón el comportamiento de su amiga no la sorprendía para nada, al contrario se extrañó que haya tomado tanto tiempo. Usualmente, el minuto que la profesora daba las tareas Minako volteaba al mismo instante.

- si! No son tan difíciles ¿sabes? Deberias de poner más interes en la clase Minako, vas a cumplir 17 años y todavía tienes la irresponsabilidad de una niña de 7-

- ya,ya Makoto no exageres. Es la ultima hora y mis neuronas ya no trabajan – respondió ella mientras copiaba las respuestas rapidamente.

- no vas a cambiar ¿verdad?-

Con tal pregunta la rubia solamente respondió con una sonrisa.

– nop-

- No Usagi, no me dejare convencer con esa cara – Mamoru dijo dandole la espalda par no ver sus grandes ojos azules que a esta hora ya deberian estar rodeadas de pequeñas lagrimas critalinas.

-pero…Mamoru- Usagi se aproximo a él para que la viera directo a los ojos,pero Mamoru se volteo rapidamente y le dio la espalda. Era increíble el poder que tenía Usagi contra él cuando ponía esa cara. Se veía tan inocente y triste que cualquier persona que decía tener un corazón no podia negarle nada.

-no,no Usagi. Ya he dicho tu tienes que limpiar el apartamento, yo me tengo que ir-

-Pero..necesito salir –

-lo siento mucha Usagi,pero es un acuerdo que quedamos con tus padres – dijo Mamoru abriendo la puerta y cerrandola, dejando a una Usagi muy frustrada.

_Si el quiero jugar así ya vera_

Pensó Usagi. Después se aproximo al telefono, agarro la bocina y empezó a marcar unos ya conocidos números.

_Jejejeje_

Fue lo último que pensó

Este año el otoño era muy placido y permitia dar vueltas o correr por el parquet en las tardes. Porfin, una tarde para él solo ¿Quíen iba a pensar que hacerce cargo de dos adolescentes era tan molestoso? Usagi no era tan molestosa,pero claro que ella siempre parecía estar en la calle. Lunes, se quedaba para las actividades después de escuela, Martes, estudiaba con sus 'amigos' ,Miercoles, la pasaba con sus 'amigas', Jueves, se quedaba a juntas y pues los Viernes salía toda la tarde para según ella 'relajarse' de la frustrante y agitada semana que tuvieron en el colegio. Ahora, Samy …era otro cuento… A sus catorce años se había convertido en un mocoso muy molestoso . Siempre pensó que Samy era el que tenía la mayor madures en la casa Tsukino,pero sus comentarios como 'pervertido' 'aguantado' y 'ex-cuñadito' hizo que cambiara totalmente su manera de pensar del puverto que tenía viviendo en su casa. Casi, casi hacía su vida imposible.

Mamoru vio un banco y se sentó, para ser un sabado el parque estaba muy tranquilo cosa que él estaba disfrutando, desde que se mudo Usagi con Samy pocas veces podia disfrutar de las tardes cuando venía del hospital, tenía dos opciones ¿música pop o la television? Era icreíble como aceptaba casi todas las proposiciones de esos dos. Al principio le parecía una locura,pero después de ser explicado por Usagi con tranquilidad no lo pensaba otra vez y aceptaba. Empezaba a pensar que Usagi había puesto un tipo de encanto en él. Mamoru empezó a escuchar pasos de tacones chocando con el piso de semento y also su vista. Una muchacha de cabellos castaños largos y lacios pasaba por su costado llevando unos papeles en su manos. Sus miradas se chocaron y hubo un cierto tipo de reconocimiento en los ojos de los dos, pero no alcanzarón a reconocerce totalmente así que la chica seguio caminando. Mamoru empezó a observar el cielo sin nubes cuando vio pasar un papel en frente de su cara , lo agarro y se paro. La muchacha de pelos castaños volteo y vio a Mamoru agarrar su papel.

-toma- dijo Mamoru retornandole el papel

-gracias- respondió ella con timides al ver lo bien parecido que era el chico,pero algo en él le parecía familiar, a lo mejor era su mirada - ¿lo conosco?-

-sabe, justamente me estaba haciendo la misma pregunta ¿es usted doctora? – Mamoru habló, a lo mejor eran colegas que habían trabajado en un proyecto.

-no estudio informatica –

-que raro, juraría que la he visto en otro lugar –

- si yo tambien, bueno mi nombre es Miki Hanazawa, mucho gusto – se presentó ¿Quíen dice que este chico no podía ser un futuro enamorado?

- mi nombre es Mamoru Chiba – dijo él con su tipíca fria voz de desconfianza, miro su reloj y se dío cuenta que se tenía que ir. Hace ya unas buenas dos hora que había dejado a Usagi limpiando el apartamento ya debía haber acabado.

-bueno señorita Hanazawa me tengo que ir – él volteo y se dirgio derechito a su carro dejando a una chica atras.

_Que formal! Definitivamente no es mi tipo!-_Pensó Miki, mientras miraba verlo partir.

Ella dío media vuelta y siguio su camino. Además ya estaba tarde para su reunion.

¿música? ¿Desde cuando Usagi ponía música para limpiar? Y a tan alto volumen ! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Mamoru saco rapidamente sus llaves de su chaqueta y abrío la puerta para econtrar a dos muchachos en jeans y playeras sin mangas terminando de limpiar y subiendo un poco más el volumen. Su boca se callo hasta el suelo al reconocerlos.

Who do you think I am?Don't you know that he was my man?But I chose to let him goSo why do you act like I still care about him?

_¿Quien crees que soy yo?_

_¿no sabes que él fu mi hombre_

_pero__escogi dejarlo ir_

_Así que ¿Por qué actuas como si a mi me importara_ Sin recuperarse de la impression de esos dos en su apartamento volteo su cara y econtró a Usagi bailando en shores cortos y una camiseta floja que parecía vestido. Looking at me like I'm hurtWhen I'm the one who said I didn't want it to workDon't you forget I had him first? What you thinkin'?Stop playing me He wasn't man enough for meIf you don't know now here's your chanceI've already had your manDo you wonder just where he's been, yeah?Not be worried about himNow it's time you know the truthI think he's just the man for you _Mirandomecomo si estuviera lastimadaCuando fui yo la que dijo que no queria estar más estar en la relacionNo te olvides que yo lo tuve primero¿Qué es lo que piensas?Deja de jugarEl no fue lo suficiente hombre para miSi tu ya no sabias, ahora es tu oportunidadYo ya tuve a tu hombre¿Qué no te preguntas donde ha estado, yeah?No te preocupes sobre élAhora es tiempo de que sepas la verdadYo creo que él es el hombre para ti_ Usagi le estaba dando la espalda mientras bailaba Pie a la derecha, pie a la izquierda Un paso adelante Y un moviento de caderas lento y sensual

Chorus:What are you thinking?Do you know about us back then?Do you know about your husband, girlfriend? I'm not thinking 'bout himBut you married himDo you know I made him leave?Do you know he begged to stay with me?He wasn't man enough for me _Coro:¿ Qué es lo que piensas?¿Sabías de nosotros antes?¿Sabes sobre tu esposo, amiga?Yo no pienso en élPero, tu te casaste con él¿Sabes que yo lo deje?¿Sabes que me rogo para que se quedara?No era lo suficientemente hombre para mi._ Mano adelante Movimiento de hombros Abajo y lentamente levantandose Didn't he tell you the truth?If not then why don't you ask him?... _¿Acaso no te dijo la verdad?Si no, entonces preguntale….._ Mamoru camino rapidamente y apago la música, Usagi se volteo y lo miro con una cara de decepcion refonfuniando algo entre sus dientes. -¿Sabes? Yo estaba escuchando eso – Usagi se dirigio a él apuntandole con su dedo - Esta haciendo mucha bulla – la corto rapidamente Mamoru y después se dirgio directamente a su cuarto dejando a Luke,Usagi y Mark con la boca abierta. -¿Qué bicho le pico hoy?- dijo Usagi siguiendo limpiando

- Usagi ya acabamos- los dos muchachos dijieron en al mismo tiempo. Luke se aproximo a su amiga junto con Mark.

- me tengo que ir, te mañana– dijo Luke con una cara de muerto y una voz de pocas ganas

-sera mejor que en la fiesta mejores esa actitud – se burlo, mientras veía a sus dos mejores amigos salir del apartamento – no se olviden del regalo- fue lo ultimo que los dos amigos escucharon.

Continuara…

Fin de la primera parte de capítulo once .

Como ven Octubre es muy grande, gigante! Realmente espero terminar la segunda parte de Octubre lo más rapido posible. En la segunda parte de Octubre podran apreciar Homecoming week que es celebrada antes del Homecoming dance a la cual nuestra querida protagonista Usagi ira y ya veran lo que pasara ^^ ,tambien veran las dos fiestas de Minako y la otra de halloween. Esta ves no voy a prometer nada respecto a las actualizacions. Lo siento tanto,pero he estado tan ocupada O.O. Espero que me espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo! Gracias por la paciencia.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"No" su grito se escucho por todo el apartamento despertando a todos aquellos que todavía no se habían levantado. Era el sábado antes del cumpleaños de Minako y todavía las preparaciones no estaban listas.

"¿Como que la torta no esta lista? La ordene hace dos semanas!" empezó a reclamar " dos semanas! Y solamente a mi me tomaría hacerlo dos horas ! no me diga que no esta lista!" Acababa de llamar a la pasteleria para confirmar el pedido y ir a recogerlo, solo faltaba un día y no tenía la torta ¿por qué? No era justo, simplemente no lo era. Sus cualidades en la cosina no habían mejorado en nada así que decidio pedir la torta y ahora le salen con que no la tienen lista.

"solo expliquemé! ¿Cómo ustedes no pueden tener la torta lista? ¿Cómo?"

"bueno señorita, usted no es la única que necesita un pedido, el chef ha estado un poco enfermo ultimamente y…" la voz aburrida de una mujer siguio hablando mientras Usagi ya no ponía antención. Era tiempo de buscar soluciones!

"¿sabe que?olvidelo! canceló la orden! Recogeré mi dinero en la tarde! Se pueden ir al infierno!" Usagi hubiera seguido condenandola pero la mujer le colgó, dejandola con la palabra en la boca.

"poca clase" refunfuño y empezó a marcar los numeros de su amiga Makoto.

"En serio Usagi, esto no es tan difícil como lo quieres poner. Si sigues preocupandote así no creo que llegues hasta mañana" Makoto la aconsejo mientras empezaba a batir la maza para la torta.

"Núnca, núnca en mi vida he estado en tanta presión, ni siquiera cuando peleamos contra Galaxia me he sentido tan presionada" se emezó a quejar, realmete había sido unas semanas difíciles. No había dormino mucho, los examenes venían y tenía que preocuparse por la fiesta de una de sus mejores amigas.

"¿A quíen más has llamado?"

"a nadie más, Luke y Mark estuvieron en la mañana acá ayudandome a limpiar para la fiesta y dudo mucho que quieran venir otra ves" una vil sonrisa aperecío en su rostro al recorder lo que les había hecho pasar en la mañana.

"¿Qué les hicistes?" preguntó Makoto sabiendo perfectamente la actitud de su amiga cuando se trataba de esos dos.

"jejeje solamente limpiar todo, tu sabes cuanto detesto limpiar y labores de casa"

"no se como puedes tratarlos así, aunque la verdadera pregunta sería ¿Cómo ellos se dejan tratar así por ti? Quien iba a pensarlo que tú Usagi Tsukino tendría tanto poder cuando venia a hombres"

"no es eso, la pura verdad yo conosco a eso dos antes que conciera a Molly y yo conocí a Molly a los dos años." Su mirada cambio cuando se recordo de su niñes, ahora parecía tan distante que le daba añoransa a volverla a vivir. "yo he crecido junton a ellos, especialmente con Luke"

"interesante, raro que núnca lo vivimos en estos dos ultimos años" – era un comentario que ya lo tenía guardado por mucho tiempo y finalmente lo dejo escapar.

"lo se, desde que las scouts iniciaron no tuve tiempo para ellos y recien ahora me di cuenta. Lo peor Makoto es que no me huviera dado cuenta si Luke no me lo huviera dicho"

"¿tú crees que sospeche?"

"no lo se, aúnque creo que no. No creo que guarde algo así tan ligero"

"bueno, entonces no tenemos que de preocuparnos" Makoto se acerco a ella y le dio levemente con el cucharon de palo en la cabeza "ahora levantate y ayudame, que no tengo todo el día"

Su rostro se reflejaba en la vitrina de la tienda. Ese collara parecía bueno para un regalo de cumpleaños, el precio parecia razonable y lo major tenía una M la cual era la inicial del nombre de la chica. Todo por culpa de Usagi, hasta este entonces él solamente había dado reagalos a dos mujeres en su vida. Una era su mamá y la otra Usagi, su mejor amiga, ahora se encontraba comprando un regalo para una chica que apenas le caía y conocía. Sin pensarlo más decidio entrar y el sonido de una campanita se escucho, rapidamente la vendedora le dío la bienvenida y lo llevo a ver el collar.

"No tienen más rebajas" preguntó Luke

"no señor, este es la ultima y pues usted sabe que los collares con iniciales son muy pedidas"

"claro entiendo, entonce lo llevar

La vendedora lo sacó de la vitrina y lo puso en una pequeña bolsa.

"disculpe, es un regalo. ¿lo puede en volver?" preguntó amablemente

"claro,pero es pago extra"

"ok" que más podia esperar en un mundo manejado por dinero.

Después de acabar de forrar la diminuta cajita, la vendedora le dío el recibo y Luke pago por él. Treinta dolares gastados en una persona que apenas conocía. Si él estaba así, se preguntaba como estaría Mark. El pobre siempre la tenía difícil comprando un regalo para cualquier persona. Lo más humano posible sería llamarlo para ver como iba en su mision.

"tome, espero que le guste a su enamorada"

A tal comentario lo único que hizo Luke fue reirse mientras que salía de la tienda. La pobre empleada no sabía que había dicho para recibir tal reacción.

'lo que uno hace por amistad'

El dulce aroma de un queque recien hecho recorría todo el edificio, simplemente las manos de Makoto eran divinas. El olor a chocolate atraía la atencion de todos los vecinos, hasta algunos preguntaban por tajadas. Lo cual le parecía muy fresco a Usagi ,pero ahora en estos tiempo esa clase de gente era muy facíl de encontrar.

"oye Usa y que dice Mamoru de la fiesta" Makoto preguntó mientras sacaba el Segundo queque del horno.

"¿Mamoru?¿Qué tiene que decir él?" Usagi respondio no poniendo mucha antencion ya que tenía fudge en frente suyo.

"tu sabes lo de la fiesta. ¿Esta bien hacerla en su departamento?"

"de que hablas"

"Usagi, nadie más que tú puede hacer una fiesta en su casa. Yo no puedo y las chicas tampoco."

"Oh mi Dios! Dime que mientes" de pronto toda su concentracion puesta en el fudge se desvanecio. Ella no había dicho nada a Mamoru, se había olvidado completamente de ese detallito.

Se escucho la puerta de un cuarto abrirse y Mamoru salío de el, se había quedado dormido y tenía que tomar una ducho,pero antes decidío ir a la cocina a ver si podía comer algo de esas delicias que Makoto asía.

"Hola Makoto"

"Hola Mamoru" Makoto saludo.

"Mamo-chan" Usagi saltó animadamente de su sitio y le saludo melosamente con un beso en la mejilla. Mamoru imediatamente supo que tramaba algo.

"hola Usa, disculpa por lo de antes, estaba algo cansado"

"oh…no te preocupes…entiendo. Ser un estudiante de medicina es muy estresante" le aseguro Usagi mientras le servía un poco de queque y leche.

"mira, hicimos uno extra. Sirvete un poco"

Al ver que su amiga planeaba darle las notices a Mamoru, Makoto decido irse dejando solas a los dos.

" ¿Cómo esta?"

"bien,¿Makoto lo hizó?"

"sip….Mamo-chan….te quería preguntar…para la fiesta de Minako…."

"¿si? No te preocupes, dime yo trataré de ayudar" Mamoru opto por ser cortez y caballero.

"bueno….lo que pasa que…"

"¿necesitas dinero?"

"no…..lo que pasa es…¿puedo hacerla acá?"

"pues claro Usagi, que cosas preguntas…¿QUE? ACA! EN MI CASA! ACA!"

"dijiste que ibas ha ayudar"

Mamoru se volvio a sentar en su asiento no había nada más que hacer, tendría que aceptarlo. Su único día libre de la bulla y lo tenía que compartir con probablemente unos veinte adolescents más.

"no es justo hombre, no es justo" Mamoru se quejo con su mejor amigo Motoki.

"tsk,tsk tu te metiste en esto. Tu solito" Motoki estaba limpiado unos vasos como de costumbre.

"igual, creó que ya pague por todo, llenaló" Mamoru ordenó a su amigo.

"caramba Mamoru esta es tu quinta, seguro que tu estomago puede soportar todo ese azucar" sin esperar la respuesta Motoki lleno el vazo de su amigo con otra malteada.

"soy hombre ¿no?"

"claro,pero esa no es la mejor manera"

"y tu hablas, cuando te dejo Leika veniste a mi apartamento y te emborachaste. Por primera ves Usagi vio tu verdadera forma"

"no me lo recuerdes, no puedo creer que realmente trate de besarla ¿Quíen me detuvo otra vez?" Motoki sabía perfectamente la respuesta,pero siempre le facinaba ver ese flash de celos en los ojos de su amigo. Simplemente era incredible como el simpre calculador y frio Mamoru Chiba se tornaba en una fiera cuando venía a Usagi.

"Fui yo y te lo merecias. Tratando de besar a mi propia novia en mis ojos, descarado"

"ex-novia, recuerdalo" Motoki adoraba recordarselo "además hermano, de mí no te debes preocupar. Yo soy indefenso. El único peligroso acá es ese tal Luke" aclaró su amigo.

"crees que no lo se" Mamoru bajo su vaso y dío la señal a su amigo para que lo llenara otra ves.

"Que dices si mañana en una cita, estoy saliendo con esta chica y tiene una amiga ¿Qué dices?"

"no Motoki, creo que sera mejor que me quede junto a Usagi"

"como quieras"

Los globos estaban puestos en cada esquina y unos en particular tenían escrito "Feliz 17" Todas sus amigas había venido a ayudarla desde temprano especialmente Molly, la cual tenía mucha experiencia en organizacion de fiestas. Fue incredible, en menos de una hora tuvó el departamento decorado y espacioso. Todas las cosa que ocupaban espacio fueron a los cuartos de Mamoru y Usagi. El de Samy no fue tocado ya que el no tenía nada que ver con la fiesta y no pensaba ayudar, un típico puberto.

"Molly, eres incredible!" – Rei exclamó "esto parece muy diferente"

"gracias,pero no exageres! Solo movi unas cosas y puse los globos" lo dijo con mucha modestia y sinceridad.

"en serio Molly, deberias pensar en seguir diseño" Usagi dijo mientras ponía los aperitivos en la mesa.

"¿lo crees?" movio su cabeza finamente a un lado "Kelvin seguira abogacía, yo pensaba seguir secretaría para ayudarlo"

"¿tan serio son?" Ami pregunt

"sip, este es nuestro tecer año"

"wow, la única pareja que duro tanto entre nosotras fue Usagi y Mamoru y ya los ves" – Rei comento con su tipíca voz agridulce.

"nosotros somos diferente, oígan, ¿Quíen va a traer a Minkao?" –decidió preguntar para así cambiar el tema.

"Yo y pues Luke me va ha ayudar, tu sabes la facinacion que tiene por esos dos"

"Hola Usagi, gracias por querer pasar el día junto a mí, no se que les paso a las otras chicas y mirá trajiste compañia ¿Cómo te va Luke?" Minako dijo acercandose a él y colgandoce de su brazo.

"Hola Aino-san, estoy bien, feliz cumpleaños" él respondio serio y cortesmente. Naturalmente él huviera salido corriendo,pero hace una media hora Usagi le había dado una pequeña platica de como si él no se portaba bien Dios que esta en los cielos y es todo poderoso lo podía castigar.

"oh…pero como sabías. Muchas gracias"

"Bueno Minako, vamonos ¿no? "

"claro"

La fiesta había sido un exito, Minako la había pasado muy bien y ningún vecino se había quejado de la bulla. Ya era más de las doce de la madrugada y ya todos estaban en sus casas durmiendo para el día de mañana que era un día escolar. Pero, en una sala se encontraban tres chicos y cuatro chicas limpiando todo el desorden que más temprano habían creado.

"no es justo que yo tenga que limpiar" Samy refunfuño entre dientes

"si quieres dormir hoy,entonces deja de quejarte" Usagi le contesto como toda una hermana mayor callandolo y dejandolo hacer su trabajo de limpieza.

"Usagi, yo ya me voy, es tarde y tengo que dejar a Mark y Molly" Luke se acerco a la mesa y tomo sus llaves y chaqueta.

"espera, ¿Por qué no te quedas? Si! Es una Buena idea quedense todos, es muy tarde para que regresen" Usagi sugerió,pero a Mamoru por poco se le caé la basura que estaba recogiendo.

¿Qué Diablos estaba pensando Usagi? Debe ser porque ya es de noche y no esta pensando bien. Debe tener sueño, ya que una cosa así no se puede decir sin antes consultar con el dueño de la casa.

"La idea es genial verdad Mamoru!"

"yo creo que …" Al ver su tan inocente cara Mamoru simplemente no tuvo el corazón de decirle que odiaba la idea, odiaba la idea de que esos dos estuvieran tan cerca de su Usako.

"….es una buena idea" se rindio, simplemente se rindio como siempre lo hacía al final.

"genial, como somos cuatro chicas, tomaremos el cuarto más grande, ¿verdad que si podemos tomar tu cuarto Mamoru?"

"ah…..cla…claro" simplente no tenía ninguna oportunidad de decirle que no, como lo hiba a ser si ella era su destino,su futuro.

"como ya sabemos que Samy no va a querer compartir, entonces los chicos dormiran con Mamoru"

oh,oh eso parecía problemas.

Este realmente era el tiempo perfecto para poner sus planes a trabajar. Sin querer queriendo se estaba quedando en el apartamento de Mamoru y todavía se estaba quedando a dormir. Ahora si, podría investigar a este personaje que parecía muy frio en frente de los demas,pero se convertia en una mantequilla cuando Usagi se encontraba presente.

"Disculpa Mamoru- sama, tienes alguna pijama que me pueda prestar. Me molesta dormir en jeans" Mark pregunto.

Mamoru lo miro, ¿Quíen diablos le había dado la confianza? En estos momentos él quería agarrar a ese tal Mark de esos semi-largos cabellos dorado y votarlo a la calle para que duerma con las pulgas. Pero,¿Qué sería de la humanidad si solo actuaramos y no pensaramos? Así que Mamoru hizó exactamente lo que una persona civilizada haría.

"Claro, dejame sacarlo" – se dirigio a su cuarto y dejo a los dos solos en el cuarto de Usagi.

"hey, como ya esta llendo ¿puedes sacarme una a mi tambien?" Luke dijo mientras se acomodaba muy cofortablemente en la cama.

Al ver la acción tomada por Luke, Mamoru decidio hacer algo

"Hey! ¿Quíen diablos te dijo que te puedes tirar en la cama de Usagi? Ustedes dormiran en el piso"

Por un momento huvo un silencio complete, después Mark y Luke quedaron mirando a Mamoru. Esa tipíca mirada acusadora que todos te dan cuando has dicho o hecho algo malo.

"no,no que mal" los dos muchachos decian mientras negaban su cabeza "brother, que feo, eso no se hace"

"pero, hermano ¿Qué podias esperar de él? Recuerda que ya no tiene nuestra edad. Tenemos que mostrarle respeto. A lo mejor en la mañana aparece con dolor de espalda" Luke se comenzó a burlar de él.

"verdad,verdad"

Los dos muchachos jovenes tomaron sus mantas y se fueron a dormir al piso donde Mamoru había arreglado dos pequeñas camas. Muy bein tocaron la almuada los dos jovenes se quedaron dormidos,pero para Mamoru fue otra hitoria. El comentario de _A lo mejor en la mañana aparece con dolor de espalda sonaba_ en su mente.

El gimnasio estaba lleno con alumnos animando sus clases. La clase del grado superior gritaba fuertemente su nombre declarandolos los primeros en cada concurso. La adrenalina estab en la sangre de cada participante. Debido a que Luke y Mark estaban participando en los juegos ellos no estaban sentados en la tribuna.

"mira a Mark" grito Minako mientras lo señalaba "se quito el polo (polera,t-shirts). Se ve genial!"

A tal comentario Usagi solamente la miro " supongo que s

"¿supones?" Minako grito otra vez "eres un caso imposible Usagi, él único hombre en tu vida sera Mamoru y nadie más"

"eso no es verdad" Usagi dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza "yo querida amiga, no me pego a nadies, tengo mi vista bien abierta"

"aja, pero sin embargo desde que has roto con Mamoru, no has salido con nadie. Hasta sigues utilizando el mismo perfume que el te regalo"

Era verdad, ya habían pasado tres meses desde el día en que los dos habían decidio tomar un tiempo libre de su relacion. " tampoco a pasado tanto tiempo" dijo ella tratando de defenderse.

"si fuera así, no tratarias de defenderte" le contesto rapidamente mientras no quitaba la vista de Mark

"no me estoy defendiendo" al ver que su amiga no estaba tomandole mucho interes a la conversacion ella decidio cambiar de tema antes de que Mianko se convirtiera en la doctora corazón y le emezara a dar sus tan famosos consejos. "y…dime Minako ¿Que fue lo que te dio Luke de regalo?" pregunto ella, quería asegurarce de que ella no tendría que cumplir su amenaza.

"oh…¿sabes? Los dos me regalaron lo mismo"

Eran las cindo y media de la tarde y el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Otoño difinitivamente ya había llegado y parecía que no se iba mover por un buen rato. En las calles la gente caminaba rápido para no quedarse atrapados en los fuertes vientos helados que ya comenzaban a notarce. Hoy, Usagi venía caminando de su colegio, no espero al bus ya que si lo hacía llegaria tarde a la fiesta de Molly. Se encontraba pensando sobre la fiesta de Minako,había logrado que Mark y Luke aceptaran la que tuvo que utillizar trucos 'magicos' pero el costo justifica los medios ¿verdad?

Todo marcho perfecto en la fiesta de su amiga nada salió mal. tomo tanto tiempo en arreglar todo que nadie lo pudo arruinar, de eso se aseguro ella. Minako se lo merecía, después de todo ella seguia siendo una de sus mejores amigas y sabía perfectamente que estaba muy enamorada de Mark y Luke ó al menos eso creía. Muy a su pesar los dos mejores amigos de Usagi detestaban a la muchacha. No era odio solamente que no la podían ver ni en foto ni en pintura. Tampoco Usagi los culpaba por tomar tal actitud, después de todo Minako realmente podía sacar a cualquiera de quisio con sus acciones de niña mimada que a veces tomaba con los demás.

Pero…Minako no se daba cuenta de eso y continuaba con sus pequeñas travesuras como tirar agua fría en la cabeza a casi todas las citas de Luke ó simplemente pegarse al brazo de Mark mientras él lo único que quería era estar solo. Usagi aseguro su chaleco más a ella mientras el viento de otoño empezaba a tomar pique. Era increíble como unos cuantos días podía cambiar todo el clima. Hace poco podía jurar que había más gente caminando por las calles en ves de manejando en sus carros. Usagi siguió caminando hasta que llego a un lugar que le traía lindo recuerdos.

El Arcade. Lentamente las puertas automáticas se abrieron dejando que el olor de hamburguesas entrara a la nariz de ella. Usagi olió el tan reconocido sabor siguió caminando y tomo el sitio de Motoki aparacío para tomar su orden lansandole su siempre atractiva sonrisa.

"Hola Motoki" – dijo ella sentandose y quitandose su chaqueta.

"Hola Usagi ¿Qué vas a tomar?"

"lo de siempre, hey! porque no viniste a la fiesta. Te estabamos esperando, especialmente Minako" Usagi dijo con un tono de gracia en su voz. Ya todo el mundo sabía la pequeña atraccion que había entre los dos.

"tuve una cita"

"uhhh, ¿Con quíen?"

"nadie de importancía"

"¿la conosco?"

"no lo creo, va a la universidad"

"¿Mamoru la conoce?"

"creo que sí,pero dudo mucho que te diga algo"

"ya lo veremos" Usagi tomo su malteada y se fue directo a su casa,trataría de encontrar a la 'afortunada' antes de irse a la fiesta de Molly.

"Minako, aguanta tu respiracion!" Lita dijo mientras subía el cierre del vestido de vapiresa. "¿Quíen te lo manda a comprartelo una talla menos?" refunfuño entre dientes.

"Makoto! Me sorpredes, este es el precio que se paga por la belleza" las tres chicas presentes decidieron no contestar a su comentario.

"¿Dónde esta Usagi? Se esta demorando horas en el baño" como siempre Rei no había cambiado su actitud contra una de sus mejores amigas. "vamos a llegar tarde y todo sera por su culpa"

"deja de gritar Rei, el baño solo esta a tu costado" le respondió Usagi mientras salía con su disfraz puesto. Esta ves, ella había elegido un disfraz de princesa de la era medieval. Era muy diferente al de seda blanco que regularmente vestía como princesa.

"Usagi, te ves divina" Minako la alago.

"¿tu crees? Lo escogi al último minuto" dijo mientras se daba una pequeña vuelta y lo modelaba "ustedes, tampoco no se quedan atras"

Rei llevaba un tradicional kimono japones y tenía su pelo recogido en una cola, sus ojos violetas constrastaban perfectamente con su negro pelo azabache. El kimono era de color rosado con adornos florales que había sido elegido por ella cuando fueron a la tienda. Siendo siempre la recatada Ami y conservadora, esta vez había desidido tirar la casa por la ventana. Su disfraz había sido un conjunto de varios looks de las artistas más populares en Japón. Su corto pelo azul la favorecia y tambien se puso unos cuantos rayos rosados que eran lavables con el agua. Lita vestía un uniforme de conejita de playboy y se había soltado el cabello.

"¿todas listas?" Mamoru tocó en el cuarto de Usagi y abrio la puerta para ver a las muchachas, pero se quedo encantado con el look de su Usako. "se ven muy bien" dijo mientras veía directamente a Usagi. El cabello de Usagi estaba descuidadamente recogido dejando unos pequeños rulos dorados caer suavemente por su rostro.

"Gracias Mamoru, pero ahora nos tendras que perdonar que seguro que nos estan esperando" Usagi le contesto.

El sonido de la música rompía el silencio de la noche, todos los carros tenían solamente una direccion fija. Un carro verde recien se había terminado de estacionarce. Cuatro muchachas y un muchacho salían de el. Rapidamente los cuatro jovenes llegaron a la casa de Molly que ahora estaba adornado con tela arañas y eskeletos. Al ver a tanta gente los cuatro decidieron separarse, Rei se quedo al lado de Ami ya que no conocía a mucha gente mientras Makoto y Minako fueron sacadas a bailar. Usagi y Luke decidieron ir a patio a tomar un poco de aire.

"la fiesta parece muy animada" comentó Usagi caminando al lado de Luke " ¿A que hora viene Mark?"

"no se, me dijo que nos veriamos en la fiesta"

"y...dime Luke,¿Qué paso con Raquel al fin y al cabo?" pregunto curiosa ya que núnca él le había comentado como rompias con las chicas.

"nada especial, tu sabes la clasica 'no eres tú soy yo, podemos ser amigos' " el dijo mientras caminaba más rapidamente.

" ladron de corazones" murmuro Usagi "aproposito ¿ella no esta invitada a esta fiesta?" Usagi grito ya que Luke estaba adelante de ella y la música estaba alta. Al no escuchar respuesta de su amigo, ella decidio acercarse a él.

"Luke! Me escuchas!" Luke agarró a Usagi y la abrazo para que así su espalda de al publico y tapaba la cara de Usagi.

"callate Usagi, Raquel esta aquí y yo no quiero problemas" le susurro suavemente en su oído.

A ojos de cualquiera, los dos parecían dos jovenes enamorados desmostrando su afeccion al mundo entero. La verdad era que gracias a esto un muchacho de pelo rubio se estaba salvando de una escena y chachetadas.

"sabes que te lo tendrias merecido" Usagi le requinto

"vamos Usa, se buena con tu amigito. Además me debes este favor...¿Qué perfumes utilizas? Vuele rico"

"hey" grito ella " no te pongas tan confortable"

"ok" agacho su cabeza mientras la empezaba a soltar.

"es de vainilla"

"cambiaste tu perfume ¿verdad?"

"si"

continuará...


	12. Capítulo diez

**Todo****un año contigo**

**Capítulo****Diez**

**Noviembre**

**Acercándonos con el tiempo**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

"No¿En serio?"

"si es verdad, los dos ahora están juntos"

"pero si se odiaban"

"bueno Usagi hay bastantes cosas que te perdiste durante estos dos años ¿sabes?"

"ya ya, deja tus reproches para después, quiero saber más!" Reclamó la rubia mientras se recostaba en su cama y se estiraba dejando que la tensión en su espalda se fuera.

"Bueno Usagi¿recuerdas como te gustaba ese grupo, Backstreet boys? déjame decirte que ya no están juntos y que uno es gay" Luke le respondió obviamente burlándose de ella.

"no te hagas al chistoso ¿Quién es el?, cuenta cuenta ¿Qué más?...no me digas que es Ni…"

"Usagi, no estoy hablando en serio" Le respondió sorprendido al escuchar tanta ingenuidad."Amiga, por más que te quiero mucho no estoy para chismosearte todos los chismes de DOS años, mejor llama a Molly. Ya me estoy sintiendo incomodo al hacer contacto con mi lado femenino por tanto tiempo" Luke le aclaro a su amiga, después de todo era raro hablar chismes con una chica. Luke era de los tipos que todavía creía que las mujeres eran las más chismosas del mundo cuando era obvio que en la sociedad moderna los roles habían sido invertidos.

"Luke, sabes perfectamente que estas disfrutando de esto igual que yo. No te hagas al santo" le dijo Usagi mientras le recordaba en que siglo estaban viviendo.

"ya ya" le dijo cansado de sus reproches "bueno me tengo que ir, tengo una cita en una hora y me tengo que bañar" Luke sabía que de esa manera se podía escapar de su amiga por unos ratos.

"oh no señor, escúchame Luke, no me puedes dejar así. Necesito saber más!"

"llama a Molly"

"no puedo ¿si no ya la hubiera llamado desde un comienzo? Tonto!" le grito a su amigo mientras se frustraba al imaginarse que a lo mejor tendría que mantener sus preguntas hasta mañana. "esta en una cita con Kelvin!"

"ok, ya entendí. Soy plato de segunda mesa" Luke espero por la respuesta de su amiga, pero sin embargo no vino lo cual le pareció raro "¿Usa? OK OK. Solo por esta ves voy a cancelar. Paso por ti en una hora"

"¿en serio Luke? Gracias eres un amor!" Usagi colgó el teléfono rápidamente para ir a prepararse para salir . Aunque en realidad no presto mucha atención lo que elegía ya que al fin y al cabo era solamente su buen amigo Luke el que la iba a recoger. Se levanto, se puso sus jean azul y un sweater largo y después fue a su espejo para ponerse un poco de maquillaje y rubor en las mejillas

**O**

"No lo puedo creer, Usagi, no lo puedo creer. Aquí estoy todo alistado para salir..y tu? Vestida en esos trapos" Luke le recrimino al ver que su amiga no había tenido la mínima consideración con él al verstirce tan pobremente. "yo cancelé una cita por ti y ¿tu? Tú, ni siquiera te puedes arreglar un poquito!"

"Hush! Luke! No exageres..." le respondió ella un poco apenada ya que no creía que Luke estaba siendo serio y como había tomado la decisión de bajar para que el no entrara todo el mundo que pasaba por las ocupadas calles de Tokyo estaban notando la pequeña venganza que Luke tomaba en contra de su mejor amiga "no es para tanto, si quieres me voy a cambiar"

"No así ya no. Vale nos quedamos en tu cuarta a platicar"

"pero...yo quiero salir!" Usagi empezó a comportarse como un niña ya que su voz cambio de una muchacha madura a una niña engreída que pretendía que los demás hagan todo lo que ella quería "Luke, my pretty friend, my baby boy, mi rey, mi chiquito my baby ...please sácame de aquí!" le dijo en su ultimo intento de causar pena.

"No! Todavía que cancelo una cita por ti¿ quieres que te saque?¿Qué desconsiderada eres hermana mía"

"primeramente" Usagi levanto su mano para dejarla dirigir a la cabeza de su amigo "no soy tu hermana y ¿qué es esa forma de responder? Respóndeme bonito" le ordeno.

"yes, mon" A tal respuesta Usagi sonrió soltando carcajadas de buen humor. Ella sabía perfectamente como parar a Luke y al final hacerlo hacer todo lo que ella quería ya había vivido 17 años con él y los trucos nunca se le irían de la mente. "como sea Usagi, no quiero salir. Quien sabe que la pobre chica que deje plantada a tu petición puede estar caminando por allí desconsolada porque otra vez le he roto el corazón...y ya que a los dos nos acompaña una mala suerte debido a nuestra mala fortuna la desdichada nos ve¿qué va a pensar¿Qué haremos?" le reclamo "tú dime!"

"ok" dijo Usagi al escuchar sus razones lógicas. Ni él ni ella podían tomar ese riesgo ahora que ya estaban creciditos, cuando salían en ves de dos amigos parecían una pareja que se llevaba muy bien en ves de paliarse seriamente para la gente parecía que jugaban peligrosamente todo el tiempo. "ganaste, entonces ya no me tengo que cambiar" dijo Usagi, si no iba a salir...auque sea tenía el beneficio de estar confortable.

"whatever"

**O**

El fuerte olor de café lo despertó al penetrar sus sentidos, sus ojos que hace poco se estaban cerrando ahora se habrían rápidamente. Mamoru había estado por doce horas en el hospital debido a falta de personal...y como todo mundo sabe que el doctor Chiba difícilmente dice que no Mamoru fue el blanco perfecto. Al sentarse en una de las sillas de la esterilizada cafetería del hospital, Mamoru pensó en toda las cosas que el se estaba perdiendo. Hoy era sábado por la noche y él siendo un hombre libre sin ningún compromiso ya que hace más de tres meses había roto con Usagi debería estar en una discoteca disfrutando de la compañía de otras mujeres. Su ex, parecía estar tomando este descanso de maravilla, saliendo cada ves que tenia oportunidad y así echándole en la cara lo mucho que ya no lo necesitaba, más aún que parecía que el negaverso había desaparecido para bien y con ellos también las luchadoras de la justicia.

"I'm a loser (soy un perdedor)" Mamoru murmuro en ingles, mientras dejaba su café a un lado y recostaba su cabeza en la mesa redonda de metal. Eso era lo que era, un perdedor, solamente que necesitaba decirlo en voz alta para poder reconocerlo.

"you don't look like one (no pareces uno)" le respondió una desconocida que había tomado lastima en el pobre hombre. La muchacha de cabellos marrones jalo una silla y se sentó a su costado.

"¿Qué?" dijo él al no entender lo que la extraña le decía, un poco molesto porque la muchacha había interrumpido una secreta confesión.

"disculpe, se que no me debí meter...pero al ver, lo derrotado que estaba no me aguante las ganas" Cuando Mamoru se dio la vuelta se dio cuenta que la muchacha era una mujer, la esposa de uno de sus profesores.

"discúlpeme Sra. Smith, pensé que era otra persona. ¿Cómo se encuentra¿Quiere que llame al Dr. Smith" al darse cuenta lo mal educado que había sido al responderle con ese QUE... a la esposa de uno de sus profesores...Mamoru empezó a ofrecerle favores gratis ya le faltaba muy poco para acabar su residencia y no quería cometer errores tontos.

"Cálmese Chiba, solo nos llevamos cinco años, no es para tanto. No le diré nada a mi esposo" la mujer se rió, mientras su espalda se recostaba en la silla y tomo su taza de café con leche "esta será la ultima, lo prometo" murmuro suavemente tratando de que nadie la escuche.

"¿disculpe?" Mamoru pregunto volteando su mirada a la hermosa mujer de pelos marrones pensando que se estaba refiriendo a él.

"nada, es que me dieron los resultados de un analices" Sra. Smith se dio cuenta de su error al cometer tal indiscreción.

"oh...¿bueno o malo?"

"bueno, es positivo" le respondió ella con una sonrisa y Mamoru se dio cuenta que los analices eran de embarazo y algo le choco.

Ya todo el mundo en el hospital sabia de la historia de amor de los Smith y cuanto lucharon para estar juntos. El Dr. Smith había ganado su educación por una beca y en sus ratos libres siempre trabajaba para poder mantener a su hijo y a su primera esposa. Un buen día una muchacha menor que él por siete años entro a su oficina con un vestido rojo muy sensual ya que pensó que era la oficina de su novio con el cual pensaba finalmente poner la fecha al matrimonio deciado por toda su familia. La muchacha, era Diana. Al darse cuenta de su error, Diana se puso rápidamente su abrigo y pidió al Dr. Smith que le mostrara el consultorio de Dr. Roul. Dr. Smith se levanto de su asiento le pidió que no se avergonzara y la llevo donde Roul. Ese fue el día en que Diana se entero que Roul y Dr. Smith eran muy bueno amigos, Roul y Diana eran de una clase económica solvente y Diana nunca había conocido a una persona como Dr. Smith. Ese mismo día Diana empezó ha admirar a Dr. Smith y sin darse cuenta también lo empezó a amar. En cambio, Dr. Smith nunca había conocido a una dama como Diana, parecía que cada vez que Diana entraba a un lugar todo el mundo se volteaba a ver su encanto y belleza de mujer.

Poco a poco los dos se fueron conociendo, Diana con la excusa de que debía conocer a todos los amigos de su futuro esposo y William (Dr. Smith) con la excusa de que su esposa estaba encantada con la presencia de Diana. Un año después se dieron cuenta del enorme error que estaban cometiendo al dejar sus corazones libres para amar ya que sus corazones ya tenían dueños. Los dos se dejaron de ver, Willian con la excusa de que tenía mucho trabajo y Diana preparando su boda que vendría en tres meses. Seis meses después, William se entero de que Diana no se había casado y fue a verla, sin embargo no se atrevió a pisar la casa de Diana sabiendo que él todavía era un hombre casado. Después de tres meses William se dio cuenta de que su primer matrimonio había sido un absurdo y le pidió el divorcio a su esposa, Lucia. Lucia, una mujer madura y con cabeza fría también sabía que el matrimonio no funcionaba más y firmo el divorcio...los dos quedaron como amigos. A la semana siguiente Willian fue a la casa de Diana y le confeso todo lo que sentía, pero Diana le dijo que antes de aceptar su propuesta ella tenía que decírselo a Roul, quien todavía seguía enamorado de ella. A Diana le tomo un mes el decirle todo a Roul, quien le confeso que había tenido sospechas y que solo quería su felicidad. Al día siguiente Diana llamo a William y le dijo que si.

Mamoru fijo su mirada en la mujer de 27 años quien esperaba un hijo y le ofreció una sincera sonrisa de felicitaciones, pero lo que más le chocaba a Mamoru era darse cuenta que Dr. Smith era solamente diez años mayor que él y ya había vivido toda una tragedia. El mismo Dr. Smith con el cual él iba con todos sus problemas y a quien el respetaba como un hermano mayor. Mamoru empezó a sentir un pequeño sentimiento de celos al darse cuenta de que su mentor era feliz con su familia y de que Mamoru había llegado en una edad donde empezaba a querer lo mismo.

"no te preocupes" le dijo Diana "algún día Usagi se dará cuenta que nunca te dejo de amar" la mujer se paro de su silla dejando a un sorprendido Mamoru que no sabía que su mentor le iba con todos sus secretos a su esposa.

**O**

"no te creo" Usagi grito mientras agarraba papas fritas del plato que había puesto en el centro de su cama. Luke estaba recostado a la derecha de Usagi mirando hacia el techo.

"si, ella fue la primera...y como te das cuenta fue de pura casualidad cuando los dos nos levantamos en la mañana nos sorprendimos" Luke le acababa de contar algo muy personal a Usagi, algo que recién había pasado el verano pasado.

"Luke! Ni siquiera te gusta" Usagi lo trato de decir con naturaleza pero por más que quería en el fondo de su alma sentía una tristeza y desilusión.

"lo se, pero paso Usagi, paso ¿Qué quieras que haga? Paso y punto" Luke le respondió un poco alzando su voz.

"no me tienes que responder así" le recrimino ella tirándose a su lado y quedándose mirando su techo. La verdad es que Luke había empezado a levantar su voz porque se sentía acorralado. Nunca había tenido problemas en contarle sus secretos a Usagi pero ahora se sentía incomodo al pensar que ahora la imagen del hermano protector y consentidor se destruiría.

"lo siento" le dijo. Usagi noto una cierta inquietud en la voz de su amigo y decidió acercarse más a él. Como Luke tenía su brazos arriba cruzado detrás de su cabeza, Usagi puso su cabeza en su pecho recostándose en él, como siempre lo había hecho antes.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó Luke un poco incomodo ya que hace unas cuantas semanas había notado que su amiga no tenia doce años y que ahora a sus 17 había madurado en una chica muy linda y también sabia que ciertas partes del cuerpo de su amiga no se debían pegar mucho al de él si no causarían situaciones incomodas.

"cállate" le dijo ella "yo...bueno Luke...la verdad es que me siento rara después de lo que me dijiste" Usagi empezó hablar con sinceridad "jamás me imagine que una chica llegaría más cerca a ti que yo y pues la verdad..." dijo Usagi mientras cerraba sus ojos "necesito abrazarte para seguir creyendo que tu siempre vas a estar junto a mi como lo has estado toda mi vida" las ultimas palabras Usagi lo dijo en voz baja avergonzada de su honestidad y con miedo de la reacción de su amigo, pero a su sorpresa Luke empezó a jugar con el rubio cabello de Usagi.

"te entiendo" le dijo "yo también siento lo mismo cuando te veo cerca de Mamoru" sin darse cuenta Luke había dicho algo que guardaba. En la tranquilidad de una tarde de otoño con los árboles marchitados y tirando sus naranjas hojas los dos amigos hablaron con sinceridad después de mucho tiempo. En la cama de Usagi los dos se sentían a salvo. Los dos tomaron la confesión de los celos como una prueba más de su amistad en ves de pensar que algo más fuerte podría estar comenzando, lo tomaron como algo normal que pasaba entre amigos de infancia.

"lo supuse" Usagi sonrió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al centro del pecho de Luke sin embargo ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta. Al contrario empezaron a acercarse más como si los dos se estuvieran consolando cuando eran pequeños.

"Usa¿Qué pasara con nosotros? Si sabes que cuando me enamore no voy a poder pasar tanto tiempo contigo" Luke suspiro después de decir esas palabras ya que no quería aceptar la realidad de las cosas, cuando Usagi vuelva con Mamoru todo volvería hacer como antes. Ella los ignoraría y él sentiría otra ves que le faltaba su mitad. "debimos haber sido hermanos gemelos" Luke pensó en voz alta.

"imposible, tu mamá es Inglesa. Mis dos padres son de Japón y yo adoro mi tierra"

"¿sobre lo otro?"

"Luke no hables babosadas. Por más que tengas enamorada tu seguirás siendo mi otra mitad y eso fue una promesa hecha ya hace como más de diez años" Cuando Usagi termino de decir esas palabras Luke se mordió la lengua y evito decir que ella ya había roto esa promesa y que si vuelve a pasar él ya no podría esperar a que regresara."¿Luke?" le pregunto al verlo tan pensativo.

"si" dijo él secamente

"no creas que me he olvidado sobre estos dos años. En mi corazón tu siempre has estado"

Al escuchar la seriedad de su amiga Luke la miro de reojo y le dijo "Cállate!"

Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron mientras sus parpados se cerraban. La tranquilidad en el cuarto era única la joven pareja se encontraba tapada con una suave manta, hace un buen rato que Usagi había movido el plato al piso y ahora se relajaban como cuando eran niños sin importarles las reglas morales que la sociedad había creado en orden de esconder sus miedos y que mandaba que una chica y un chico de esa edad no deberían estar juntos en un momento tan intimo como el ocio. Los dos sabían que nada iba a pasar al menos por ahora ya que simplemente no estaban pensando en eso, al contrario, los dos pensaban sobre su infancia como todo se había ido tan rápido y lo molestoso que era crecer.

"Usagi?" el bajo susurro de Luke se escucho como un grito en el silencio absoluto que los dos habían construido.

"¿qué?" le respondió Usagi fastidiada por haber roto el encanto del momento y así haciéndola volver a la realidad

"me estoy quedando dormido" le dijo en forma de advertencia para lo que Usagi le respondió "que bien" y con un tono irónico agrego "yo también"

**O**

Molly estaba regresando a su casa después de la cita que tuvo con Kelvin. Su abrigo largo le formaba muy bien su figura y la tapaba del frió, había decidido llevar el cabello suelto para tapar sus orejas del viento. Su cita con Kelvin había sido como siempre; el había sido todo un caballero. Entonces, porque se sentía tan aburrida como si le valiera si la cita se realizara. Molly sabia que sinceramente en este tiempo de su relación le importaba poco si Kelvin cancelaba la cita a la última hora. Le daba igual. No era que no amaba a Kelvin, al contrario ahora sabia que realmente lo amaba pero, pero…. algo faltaba. La esencia se había ido y su nerd adorado ahora era un chico muy popular y considerado el tipo de hot nerd que se estaba poniendo de moda. Molly, se puso a pensar. Algo estaba muy mal y tenia que hacer algo. Molly saco su celular y marco el número de la única persona que podía confiar.

**O**

El ringtone del celular de Usagi, ser o parecer, no sonaba de parar. Lo que hizo que Luke abriera sus ojos y respondiera el teléfono.

"WHAT?" respondió con pocos modales, pero esta era la segunda vez que lo molestaban en el día.

"¿Luke?" pregunto Molly "¿Qué haces respondiendo el celular de Usagi?" Molly pregunto intrigada

"Estoy con ella" fue su brusca respuesta. A lo que el pudo escuchar un gigantesco grito de QUE!

"Molly, amor. No seas una traumada. No más nos quedamos dormidos juntos. Ok, créelo o no estábamos hablando de los viejos tiempos y de los Backstreet boys" le explico Luke, con la delicadeza mas grande que el podía dominar al ser despierto tan bruscamente.

"Luke, con decirte que tu relación que según ustedes son solamente amigos es mas interesante que la mía y Kelvin…pero en fin"

"De que hablas..Molly" y para que dijo esas palabras. Molly le empezó hablar sobre lo aburrida que estaba con su vida y de lo rutinario que se había vuelto su relación. Se empezó a quejar si salían o no salían, siempre hacían la misma cosa. Mientras Molly seguía hablando, los ojos de una rubia se abrían despacio y se daban cuenta de que había una persona a su costado. Luke estaba sentado dándole la espalda, hablando con su teléfono. Cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba gastando los minutos Usagi casi se lo quita pero cuando escucho la voz de Molly en la otra línea se quedo callada "¿Qué piensas luke?" escucho lo que dijo Molly.

"¿De que?" bromeo

"tu sabes, mi situación"

"Pienso de que eres una chica muy linda y guapa para estar preocupándote de que tu relación es muy monótona, habla con Kelvin. A lo mejor siente lo mismo y pueden hacer algo mas espontáneo. Deja de preocuparte tanto, ustedes son el uno para el otro. Chau, hace frió, deja de hablar y llega a tu casa. Te quiero bye" le recomendó Luke y colgó el teléfono. Al ver que Luke iba a voltear Usagi cerró sus ojos y pretendió estar dormida. Luke se levanto de la cama, tomo su saco y la vio dormir y al creer que no la escuchaba dijo "Usagi, hemos crecido demasiado para seguir creyendo que nada va a cambiar" y así Luke se fue de la cama de Usagi.

Luke ya iba de salida cuando el teléfono de la sala empezó a sonar. Sin pensarlo como si fuera su casa fue y contesto el teléfono rompiendo todas las reglas de ética que uno tiene que seguir en casa ajena. "Alo!" contesto bruscamente. La voz de un hombre que Luke ya conocía se escucho del otro lado. "Alo?" la otra voz se escucho dudosa. "disculpe, creo que marque el número equivocado" la otra voz dijo. Al tener tal oportunidad de molestar a Mamoru; Luke no lo dudo en malograrle la noche mientras que una sonrisa juguetona se dibujaba en sus labios. "hombre! Mamoru Soy yo Luke!" le dijo

"Oh..Luke" Mamoru reconoció por fin la voz. "pásame con Usagi, por favor"

"Uy Mamoru eso si no se va a poder"

"¿Por qué?" le dijo ácidamente.

"esta durmiendo, la acabo de dejar en su cama durmiendo y pues yo justo iba de salida" la sonrisa ya se encontraba dibujada de oreja a oreja.

"Q….U…E…!" se escucho el grito de Mamoru en todo el hospital, justo cuando unas enfermeras pasaban cerca de él y a tal grito lo callaron con un shhhh.

"si Mamoru, los dos nos quedamos dormidos juntitos recordando los tiempos antiguos, pero bueno me tengo que ir. Chau" le dijo Luke y colgando el teléfono con niño chiquito. – Eso te enseñara- Luke se dijo a si mismo. Esto que había comenzado como un juego ahora se había convertido en una competencia entre Mamoru y Luke. Por ahora Luke había ganado todas las batallas y lo sabia, sin embargo no sabia si ganaría la guerra.

**O**

Las palabras de Luke no paraban de atormentarla _Usagi, hemos crecido demasiado para seguir creyendo que nada va a cambiar_¿A que se refería con eso? Todo estaba yendo tan bien entre los viejos amigos y ahí va Luke diciendo esas palabras que sonaban como que el tiempo que tenían juntos se iba acabar en cualquier momento. Que otra cosa sabía Luke que ella no sabia ¿porque había veces donde se comportaba como si la relación de los dos nunca cambio y de ahí iba y decía cosas como esas? Usagi no podía más había pasado dos semanas desde que Luke dijo esas palabras y desde ese entonces no habían tenido un tiempo juntos como ese día. Usagi sabia que Luke estaba en su casa así que decidió hacerle una visita. Se miro en el espejo y se dijo que estaba presentable, agarro su abrigo y le dejo una corta nota a Mamoru.

Mamoru:

Me tuve que ir, ya regreso. Me llevo mi celular. Kevin se queda a dormir con sus amigos hasta mañana

Chau. Usagi.

**O**

Usagi estaba al frente de la casa de Luke, hace tiempo que no pasaba por acá. Aunque solamente estaba a cinco cuadras de su antigua casa, en realidad con el tiempo se hicieron como cinco kilómetros y los diez minutos que tomaba para llegar allí se convertían en diez horas. La casita no había cambiado mucho sin embargo ya no la sentía como antes. Antes, ella se sentía como en casa pero ahora era una total extraña. Al ver que los carros de los padres de Luke no estaban ella sabia que Luke estaba solo o a lo mejor no estaba. Probando su suerte Usagi toco el timbre y cuando escucho pasos su corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte después de todo no sabía como comenzar la conversación ¿Qué le iba a decir?

"Si" Usagi se quedo atontada cuando una chica de cabellos negros le abrió la puerta. La chica solamente tenía unos boxers de chica y una camisa que Usagi reconocía. La chica se le quedo viendo mientras que Usagi no respondía, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Luke salio de un cuarto "¿Quién es Mónica?" Luke no había levantado su cabeza del piso ya que estaba recogiendo unos papeles que se habían caído.

"no se, parece que el ratón se le comió la lengua" le dijo, mientras que Luke levantaba su mirada y finalmente se dio cuenta de quien era.

"Usagi" el chico no sabia en donde esconderse. Que ella lo encontrara en esas fachas con Mónica lo ponía nervioso y hasta lo avergonzaba. "hey Mónica, como que ya te ibas ¿verdad?"

"oh si!" la chica reacciono. No sabia porque pero sentía una tensión que no le gustaba para nada. Si por algo estaba con Luke era porque no le gustaba este tipo de tenciones. Su relación era libre y se llamaban cuando se necesitaban sin preguntar solo aceptando. A lo mejor no era lo más saludable pero se entendían y por ahora había funcionado. "bueno Luke, me voy hasta la próxima" La chica agarro su mochila del piso y se fue pasando a Usagi. Usagi sintió el viento creado por ella rozando sus mejías.

"Oh, Usagi ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto acercándose a la puerta. Usagi no sabia porque pero estaba en shock, su mente no entendía lo que acababa de ver, mejor dicho no quería creerlo.

"¿Quién es ella, Luke?" Usagi le pregunto demandando por una respuesta

"Ay Usa, tu sabes una de mis amigas" Luke le dijo riéndose tratando de hacer la conversación mas amena "tu sabes, ella es ms. Sábado" le bromeo.

Las bromas no encajaban con el ánimo de Usagi, en vez de convertir la situación mas amena hizo que se amargara con tan frívola respuesta. "¿Dónde están tus padres?" le pregunto Usagi empezando hablar algo rápido " Ellos saben que traes chicas a tu casa" le dijo juzgándolo.

"Usa…¿Qué te pasa?..." Luke pregunto con miedo a la respuesta.

"No, Luke que te pasa a ti…primero me dices esas palabras…después no me hablas por dos semanas y vengo a tu casa la cual era mi segunda casa y me doy cuenta que tu vida es un desastre" finalmente Usagi exploto. Luke no sabia como reaccionar se sentía molesto. ¿Quién era Usagi para juzgarlo? Ella lo había abandonado por tanto tiempo, habían crecido lo dos a ser personas diferentes y ahora ella creía conocerlo. Usagi era frustrante.

"¿De que hablas?"

"De tu manera de comportarte, porque aparentas lo que no eres. Te has vuelto un mentiroso" poco a poco las palabras de Usagi hacían que la sangre de Luke empezara a hervir, pero no quería decir ni hacer algo que lastimara la relación de ellos dos.

"Usagi, no se que te has tomado, pero cálmate!" le aconsejo "no estas en tus sentidos" Luke le dijo y empezó a darle la espalda a Usagi para entrar a su casa. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia Usagi lo jalo de la mano para que no se valla. Luke la miro confundido.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Lo que debí hacer hace tiempo, confrontándote" lo miro directamente a sus ojos. Sus azules chocando con los verdes."Sabia que no me ibas a perdonar tan fácil" se lo dijo siendo sarcástica y con ese comentario Luke por fin pudo explotar y reclamar.

"Ya aguante demasiado" dijo Luke tajante y volvió a entrar a su casa; Usagi lo siguió cerrando la puerta.

"Luke, no te cierres. Tenemos que hablar"

"¿de que?"le dijo mientras se ponía su polo que estaba tirado en el piso de la sala.

"de nosotros" Usagi dijo con una voz baja casi avergonzada.

"Usagi, no existe el nosotros, siempre será yo y mi amiga Usagi que un día conocí y era mi mitad pero ya no. Tu crees que no se, tu crees que no se que regresaras con Mamoru y todo volverá hacer como antes" Luke siguió caminando, por alguna razón tenia sed y fue a la pequeña cocina de su casa. "¿Quieres saber donde estan mis padres?" Luke le dijo sonriendo con un poco de malicia astuta.

"Mi madre esta en Paris con sus amigas gastando el dinero de mi padre y él esta con su segunda familia en Inglaterra" se lo dijo. La noticia le vino como un shock; ella nunca se lo hubiera imaginado ¿Qué había pasado? Si los dos se querían tanto, hasta la foto de su matrimonio seguía en la sala colgada. Esa foto que miraba con tanto cariño cuando era joven, imaginándose que algún día seria tan feliz como la mamá de Luke en su matrimonio. Al ver la cara de shock de Usagi; él siguió con su historia "Si Usa, ellos ya no son la pareja que conociste. Aunque todavía actúan civilizadamente entre ellos pocas veces se ven. Esta sigue siendo su casa, pero la verdad ahora solo los veo poco y lo prefiero así, no los necesito. Estoy feliz así"

"Luke, lo siento tanto" le dijo Usagi con sinceridad "¿Cómo te enteraste?"

Usagi tuvo que preguntarle eso, de todas las preguntas que podía hacer; Usagi le preguntaba que recordara algo que el quería olvidar. Luke se sentó de golpe en el sofá de su sala viendo la foto de su madre cargándolo cuando era un bebe.

"Un día antes de mi cumpleaños, cuando iba a cumplir dieciséis. Su amante llamo a la casa y no se porque después de esperar tanto tiempo de vivir con el en escondidas me lo dijo todo a mi"

'Luke"

"Lo peor es que después que mi padre se entero que ya todos sabíamos la verdad, los eligió a ellos. Mi madre callo en una depresión tan grande que no me pude permitir ser débil si no hubiera caído junto a ella. Acaso ese hombre estuvo conmigo cuando lo necesitaba. No Usa, el se fue no le importe"

"¿Por qué siguen casados?" le pregunto

"no se, pregúntale a ellos" le respondió cínicamente. "Ahora por favor no vengas y sientas lastima por mi"

"Luke, debí haber estado contigo" se reprocho Usagi. "si ellos no estaban yo debí haber estado contigo"

"para!" se levanto y no dejo que Usagi viera sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas."no hay nada que puedas hacer, el pasado nunca vuelve a la vida"

"tienes razón, pero tenemos el presente y ahora estoy aquí Luke contigo y te prometo vuelva o no vuelva con Mamoru yo no te abandonare." Usagi se lo prometió y lo cumpliría fuera o no la reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna.

"ya se" Luke respondió cortamente tratándose de escaparse para que Usagi no lo viera llorar. Pero, de pronto no supo donde esconder su cara ya que las lagrimas empezó a caer rápidamente.

"Luke, mírame a los ojos" Usagi le ordeno, a lo cual Luke no obedeció y le siguió dando la espalda. Sin decir nada mas Usagi se acerco a el y hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

"Estoy acá contigo Luke" lo abrazo y por primera vez Luke de desahogo con otra persona y no su almohada. La camisa de Usagi se empezó a mojar ya que Luke no se pudo controlar. Usagi sentía que cada segundo su amigo la apretaba más y se aferraba a ella. Cuanto había sufrido y no hubo nadie para escucharlo y consolarlo.

"Luke cálmate" le dijo Usagi y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos lo cual tuvo efecto en Luke y se tranquilizo, pero el cuerpo de Luke contra Usagi era tan grande que terminaron en el piso de rodillas mientras Luke seguía derramando lágrimas ya ahora silenciosas. En ese momento Usagi decidió ver el rostro de su amigo y sintió una impotencia tan grande de no poder defenderlo.

"bebe" le susurro cariñosamente "shhh, cálmate ya" lo empezó a tratar como un bebe "te prometo que nunca te dejare"

"Ahorra que los dos sabemos que es lo que paso en esos años que perdimos por fin podemos retomar de donde dejamos las cosas" le dijo su amigo a Usagi

"No Luke, yo creo que ahora nos conocemos mejor" le dijo a su amigo y sin pensar de lo que hacia ni en las consecuencias se acerco a sus labios y lo beso.

Continuara


End file.
